Under the Roses, Hidden in the Stars
by S0ULxSiLV3R
Summary: AU Why are you always near me Yusei? Stop it. Please. Stop asking me every second if I'm okay. Stop asking me about my wretched marks that I've self-inflicted. Stop worrying about me, I'm fine and I don't want your help. But deep inside, I just need you. Maybe I do need your help, maybe I do need someone to get me through this tough life... Maybe you're just the only one who cares.
1. Reactions and Fists

**Warning:** Long chapter. Feel free to skip the beginning. That's all I have to say.

* * *

I fell like I'm sleeping on clouds.

Pure white, fluffy clouds. The pleasant breeze puffed past me, moving my *****long, vivid burgundy hair against the wind. I inhaled the scent of roses in the air through my small nose. Then, exhaled out of my mouth into the lukewarm atmosphere. The dark blue sky above me contains millions of luminous, colorful stars. They range from yellow to baby blue, and magenta to emerald. From my point of view, they look like bright gems thrown off into space. The full moon is placed awkwardly in the center of the beautiful sight. I smiled and it winked at me.

It winked at me.

I reached up to hold a raspberry colored star the size of a baseball and cradled it in my pale palms. It's boiling hot, but it's also cold as ice. I tossed it in the sky and it blasted off like a shooting star, leaving trails of rose petals behind. I picked up another star, a lime colored one, and threw it. It turned into a shooting star just like the last one, except this one left trails of green leaves. I wonder if a red one will leave flames behind? I grabbed a crimson star and threw it into the night sky. It exploded like a bomb and turned into a huge fireball. The force of the blow threw me off of the cloud I was sitting on. I screamed. So much for my curiosity. I didn't fall, though. I was floating in space. The huge fireball inflamed and charged at me. I turned and tried to float away.

A black hole appeared out of the blue and sucked me, and the fireball, into it's bleak universe. I closed my eyes and prepared for death. The area surrounding me feels scorching hot and moist. I slowly opened my eyes and found out I was in a dark place. No light. I blinked a couple of times to check if my eyes weren't closed. They're not. A bright light suddenly flashed behind me. I turned around and saw the fireball rising from the dark and marching towards me. It sparked and burst into flames, making me see nothing but a lustrous light.

**+['['[~]']']+**

I rubbed my eyes open from the deep slumber. The Sun's rays immediately seeped from the curtains and into my amber irises. I grunted and threw my pillow at the window.

"Dammit!" I screamed. I rolled over and let my long hair cover up my face. I huffed to move some hair away from my mouth and finally relaxed. I yawed and closed my eyes to let the darkness bring me back to sleep...

A loud beep made me shot my eyes back open. I sat up and slammed the alarm clock with my fist. "Dammit, I don't want to go now."

Today is my first day of school. Shit, I hate school. Especially high school. _Especially_ the one I'm about to go. The rules there are strict and they make you wear this strange uniform. I hate it the second I saw the brochure. I'm not a freshmen or anything, thank goodness. We just moved here from Japan so my dad can take the job as Senator. I think this place is called 'New Domino City'. I fell back and covered myself with my blankets. I'm not ready to go to school. I don't know how American schools differ from Japanese schools and I don't want to embarrass myself. I'll probably be a loser there.

I stretched my arms and legs and got up from my luxurious bed. I walked to my room-sized bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. The purple bump on my cheek is very noticeable. I placed my hand on it but then I quickly moved it away. It hurts.

"Dang, that bruise is still there" I splashed cold water on my face to wash the sleep out of my eyes. I picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste to start brushing my teeth.

"Hurry up Akiza!" My mom said on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming" I yelled, spatting toothpaste everywhere.

"You're going to be late!"

"I'm getting ready!" I ran into my closet and took out my uniform. I put on a black and white plaid button-down shirt, a red tie, a black double-breasted blazer, a red plaid skirt, black knee-high socks, and black flats. I applied concealer on my cheek to cover up my bruise and black eyeliner to make my eyes bigger, more exaggerated. I combed my sideswept fringe over the right side of my face and held it with a small hair clip, giving me the 'scene' look.

I smiled to myself and grabbed my school bag (it looks like a freakin' suitcase) and ran downstairs. I took a bagel off the plate and dashed outside through the double-doors. I ran towards the carport in front of our garage where our butler is waiting for me. Our parents just hired him. I think his name is Sayer, or something like that. I don't really talk to him. Him and my parents always start a conversation as if they knew each other for a long time. He's a stranger to me.

I halted in front of the garage entrance. Sayer is standing there near our silver limousine. Every mansion has at least one limo. "Where to?" He asked as he opened the door for me. His brown hair goes over the left of his head in an awkward way.

"New Domino High" I replied, biting into my bagel.

The limousine backed out of the garage and down the driveway, pausing in front of the gates. The gates opened to let us through and we drove down the streets. I rolled down the window to look at our new mansion. It's huge, of course, with a lot of windows and balconies for the rooms. The lawns are forest green and there is a rose garden in the back. There's a large fountain placed right in front of the mansion (it was designed in Europe). Sometimes I have to be careful when walking out of the house because I fall into the water. It's no fun trying to swim out of it. There are also two other mansions surrounding ours. I don't know who lives there, but mom said that we were going to meet them someday.

We came by a very tall building with a sign in the front that says 'Ener-D Tower'. I don't know how important that place is. It makes me wonder what the people do there. Is it some type of energy preserver?

The limo then stopped. I looked out to find out why and saw that we arrived at my school. Sayer opened the door and I climbed out. I stood there and had a stare down with it. It's a dome-shape school with columns on both sides and stairs around it.

"Would you want me to walk with you, Ms. Akiza?" Sayer asked me, noticing my quietness.

"I'm not a child. I can go in myself." He nodded and went into the driver's seat of the limo. I turned back to the school, that place with a lot of people in it. Anonymous people. I swallowed my fear and started walking down the walkway. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. Not a lot of people were. Just a couple of guys.

"Hey, it's an Asian chick." one guy said.

"Don't we have enough Asians?" his friend noted.

"You want to go out with me, hotness?" some guy with spiky orange hair yelled out somewhere in the distance. I cracked my knuckles and glared at him. Oh I'll give him an answer. But I'll let my fist to the talking. I don't like how men would just verbally harass females like that. It's offensive to women.

"Watch out!" Somebody yelled behind me. I turned to see what he was talking about but saw his body crashing into mines. I fell head-first on the concrete with him falling along with me. I held my hand up to block the annoying Sun going into my eyes. I tried to get up but there was some sort of weight on me.

"Sorry about that." the same person said above me. I glared at him and pushed him off of me. "Not a forgivable person?" He's not wearing anything unusual, just the males' uniform. He stood up and extended his arm.

"I don't need your help" I smacked his hand away and got up myself. I looked away from him and brushed dirt off my clothes.

"Cute on the outside, a monster within." He smirked. _Monster_. He swished his head to the side so his messy, redwood hair can get out of his greyish-blue eyes. He has a weird single strand of hair sticking out in an odd way. It reminds me of a unicorn.

"Why the hell did you fall on me?" I asked, taking a step back.

"I was thrown by" He turned around and directed his arm ahead of him "that guy." I focused on the person he was talking about. That person has jet black hair with blonde streaks in his spikes, a black and white plaid button-down shirt, a red tie, a navy blue single-breasted blazer, black uniform slacks, black and blue Nike shoes, and an impish smile. He started walking towards us with his hands in his pockets and the wind blowing through his hair. Everything surrounding me suddenly turned into slow motion. I swear this is just like the scene in New Moon when Bella sees Edward walking to her in the parking lot. For some reason my heart started to beat faster than before.

He stopped and faced Unicorn Dude. That's right, Unicorn Dude. "And what did you learn from messing with my motorcycle?" I decided to look at a different direction. I don't want to be involved in this, but my feet won't move. It's like it's planted to the ground.

"Apologize" That's all what Unicorn Dude said. He stared back with an expression on his face I can't describe.

"There was a reason why I th-"

"Not to me" he tugged on my arm and pulled me closer to him. "To her," he continued "I fell on top of her because of you."

"Really?" He laughed out.

"Yeah" Unicorn Dude laughed back.

"You might as well tell the whole school" I remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe I will." He let go of my arm and ran towards the school doors.

"I didn't mean it!" Crap. It's my first day and already students are going to gossip about me. I let out a sigh and turned around to pick up my bag. He's still there. Double crap. He started staring at me from head-to-toe, mostly at my—ahem—_chest area_. Seriously you guys, it's completely covered by this suit-looking uniform.

"Were you two fighting or something?" I asked, getting his attention away from that.

"Hm?" He looked straight into my eyes "Oh—no, it's nothing important. You don't have to know."

I glanced back and thought about what Unicorn Dude said. "Where's my apology?" I crossed my arms and looked into his eyes. His blue eyes. I've never seen anything like that before. I couldn't help but stare back. Every noise around me turned silent. My jaw almost dropped in amazement. It's just that—his eyes are blue. It's bluer than blue. Cobalt blue. It's very stunning. It reminds me of the ocean. I slightly tilted my head to the side to see what it looks like when the light hits it.

"Hey" He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Y-yeah?" I replied, going back to reality.

"Don't _you_ need to apologize to me?"

I raised an eyebrow "Why do I?"

"You broke the fall of the guy I was trying to fight-"

"Ha!" I yelled "You were fighting! You just said it right there!" I poked my fist into his chest. He smirked and grabbed my arm. I pulled back, but he didn't budge. He's too strong. He must be dangerous. He observed my wrist and pulled up my sleeve to reveal my fore arm. The whole time he did that, he griped my hand.

"How did you get these?" He pointed to the several cuts and scars from my wrist to my upper arm. He ran his fingers through the cuts to feel it. His skin feels freakishly warm. It's burning against my skin. And my skin is always warm.

"Don't worry," I snatched my arm back and pulled down my sleeve "they're gonna heal."

"You didn't answer my question." He bent down to my height, our faces are closer than before. "How'd you get those?" I dared not to look into his eyes this time. I tried to focus on something else, like his collar. I don't want him to know. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want them to know about those marks. Those _**wretched**_ marks. They remind me of the tragic things that happened in my past. I don't even look at them trough my eyes. It causes pain to my heart.

I took a few steps back "I-it's nothing serious or anything." I replied sheepishly.

"Cutting yourself won't solve anything." He said in a stern tone.

"It's not what you think!" I pushed him away from me. He can't just assume that I cut to solve any issues I have. I'm not that self-conceited. "I don't cut to solve my problems!"

"I didn't mention the word 'problem'" Smart move. I punched him in the arm trying to make him stop talking.

He stood up straight and rubbed his arm. He didn't even pause to look away. He's still staring at me. It's like his eyes are piercing through me, searching for the secrets I've kept. His eyes are immobilizing my mind. I have no choice but to start a staring contest with him. I stared at his hair, his cobalt blue eyes, the expression on his face. He's starting to win. What's up with me that he's interested in?

"I'm Yusei Fudo" He finally said, making us blink after who-knows-when. "Mind if you tell me your name?"

"I'd rather not say." I do not like this guy. He doesn't need to know my name. This will be our first _and_ last meeting. I glared at him. All he did was smile back at me. He leaned in closer to my cheek. Crap, did he find out? I froze. In moments like this I would knock that person out. But, I don't know why, I can't move. It's like my body is letting him take advantage of me. Is he going to kiss me?

"You smell like roses." He said, taking a whiff of my scent.

"Huh?" I backed up and let my bangs cover my face. Nobody had ever said that to me.

"I'm gonna call you rose, since you won't tell me your name."

This is a first. The area around us became sweltering. I think it's because of this thick blazer they make us wear. He reached for my forehead and moved my bangs away from my face. "Are you blushing under there?" Blushing? I backed up and shook my head in denial. Yusei smirked and extended his arm to my chest.

"What are you doing?" I put my arms around my chest to block his actions.

"There's a bug on your shirt." I looked down to see a small, clover green caterpillar crawling on my collar. That explains why he was staring at me there. I carefully picked it up and threw it out in the distance.

"Now it's dead." I said wiping my hands on my blazer.

"That's harsh." Yusei smirked and looked down on me. He's tall, but not too tall. My eyes reaches his shoulders. That's how tall he is. "You didn't think that I was actually gonna touch you, did you?"

Just then I heard a ringing sound coming from the school. I'm guessing that means it's time to go in. Saved by the bell. How was I supposed to answer that question? Questions like that are hard to answer. The chattering noise from the students grew louder as they formed a big crowd at the entrance. They started to surround us.

"You probably want to walk alone right?" Yusei asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah"

"We'll see each other tomorrow then?"

"Maybe" I muttered.

"See ya Rose." He handed me my bag and disappeared in the crowd. I stood there griping on my bag and let the students shove past me. Why would he see me again? I sighed. It's a lie. He's lying. He's just gonna forget about me soon. I know that trick. I lifted my foot and started walking with the crowd.

A lot of the female students around me kept talking about who the hottest guy in school is while the male students talked about the sexiest girl. One girl with azure blue hair mentioned a guy named Jack Atlas. She was talking to a girl with short bronze hair who agreed with her. Another guy with yale blue hair (why is there so many 'blues' here?) next to me mentioned a girl named Sherry. I'm not the type of person who would express my feelings like that. I just keep it to myself.

It's hard to walk with the crowd. It moves very slow. I think they don't want to go to school too. You can't run through it because there's too much people. The fresh outdoors quickly turned into large hallways. Damn, I'm inside now. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the index card that contains my classes and locker information. I looked at it and searched for my locker number. B141. B? That must be the second floor where the sophomores are in. I ran up the stairs and looked for locker 141.

I followed the ascending order, dodged a few people, and found my locker. It's right next to the window, which is good to gaze out on, but it's really close to the girl's bathroom. Damn, that's just what I need. A bunch of stuck-up girls walking past me everyday.

I turned the knob on the locker and pulled the handle. It won't open. I pulled the handle even harder. It still won't open. It's jammed. On my first day. Out of all the school days, it chose today to be jammed. I threw my bag on the floor and yanked the handle. Something clicked and the door opened. Unfortunately, the force of my pull made the door slam onto somebody's head. A girl's head.

"Oh," I said closing the door "I'm sorry. It was an accident." I turned to face her, well, to face the back of her head. She turned around sharply with an angry look on her face. Her long, blonde hair flowed behind her.

"What the hell?" She screamed.

My heart jumped "I said I was-" She grabbed my collar and slammed my head against the wall. The people around us started to quiet down and watch us. She held her fist back and proceeded to punch me. I blocked it, grabbed her arm, and threw her onto a locker. The crowd around us went 'AHW!'. Half of the crowd cheered for her, the other half cheered for me. I actually don't want this to happen. I'm just protecting myself.

She got up and posed in a battle stance. "C'mon, let's go!"

I cracked my knuckles and we both charged at each other. She gutted my stomach while I tried to trip her over. I gagged as she got me in a choke-hold. I grabbed a chunk of her hair and she let go of me. I then pulled her down to the floor to get ready to kick her, but she tripped me with her arm. I fell face-first onto the cold floor. She took both of my arms to hold it back and she started punching me. I rolled over and she fell on her back. This is my opportunity to defeat her. I griped my hand in a tight fist and started punching her face and stomach.

"It's the principal!" someone yelled out. Shit. The sound of cheering and screaming died down. I looked up and saw the crowd dividing in half, leading the principal and a security to our fight.

"Take her to the Nurse's Office" the principal said to the security. He nodded and helped that girl up. I stood up and glanced at the principal. He has long white hair which is weird, to me, because he's a guy. "You're in big trouble young lady." He said in a calm voice "Come to my office immediately."

**+['['[~]']']+**

I sat there in the chair clutching on the handle of my bag. "Dammit" I cursed to myself "What are mom and dad gonna say about this?" Somebody would've think I'm crazy for talking to myself. The principle went to go deal with someone else who was in trouble, so he left me here alone.

Why am I in trouble? _She_ was the one who started it. I was just trying to defend myself. She didn't even get in trouble. They made her go to the nurse thinking I'm the bad guy. When I punched her, she didn't even fight back. She did that on purpose. She was just trying to play the innocent role.

I clasped my hands together and lowered my head. Why am I always blamed at? I'm always proved wrong. _They _always think I'm the one who causes trouble. _They _always think I'm the iniquitous one. I grasped onto my _wretched marks_ and let something fall on it. My tears. These scars are the only ones that haven't proven me wrong.

I heard the door behind me open. I'm not even gonna bother to turn around. "You two stay here" the principal said "I have to go handle with other students. I'll be back in a minute." Dang, I'm gonna sit here with another person. I hope it's not _her_. The principal shut the door closed and the person sat down in the chair next to me. I lowered my head even more to cover my face with my hair. I don't want this person to know me.

"...Rose?" I gasped. I turned my head. It's Yusei. Is he following me? "What are you doing here?" He smiled "You don't look like the kind who would come here."

"I-" should I tell him? "Uh, what about you?"

"They brought me here because I'm not wearing the proper shoes." That's right, we're supposed to wear all black shoes. "This uniform policy is stupid."

"I agree" I blurted out. I quickly looked away. Yusei stayed quiet, but I can sense him staring at me.

"What's the reason why you're here?"

"I was in a fight" I said not looking at him.

"With who?"

"This girl I don't know." I slouched my shoulders "It was all because I banged the locker door on her head."

"Did she upset you or-"

"No!" I turned to face him. He looked back with a surprise expression. I didn't mean to yell like that. He has it all wrong. Now he thinks I'm the bad one, just like everybody else. "S-she—it wasn't—" I bit my lip "It was a misunderstanding. You see, I-" I stopped. Yusei reached to touch my hair and held it in a ponytail. He combed his fingers in it and smiled.

"You should make your hair shorter."

"Huh?" Is he giving me hair tips?

Yusei laughed "I was hoping to make you blush."

"Your telling me to cut my hair to see me blush?"

He shook his head "Never mind. You won't understand, it's a guy thing." I glared at him and turned back around to let him play with my hair. This feels different. I can't describe it, though. But, I have a weird feeling that Yusei will keep seeing me. Damn. This will be one crazy school year. And it already started.

* * *

*****She has long hair just like in that one episode when she was the Black Rose Witch (I think it was a flashback). **Don't** freak, her hair is going to be normal soon.

Yep, they're [what Bandit Keith would say] In America.

I'm going to update it when I finish my previous story. Until next time readers...AWAAYYY

**Stardust Dragon Says:  
****Review Please!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's because Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazumi Takahashi.  
****But if I owned it, then it'll be a romance shounen anime.**


	2. Syrup on Eggs

"You look beautiful!" That eerily, cheerful beautician practically sang out as she spun my swivel chair around. She leaned her head next to mines and smiled at me in the mirror "Like a rose!"

Heh. Funny.

I gave the money to the cashier and walked out of the salon, feeling unsure of my new hair-do. I stared at my reflection on the window and focused on my hair. It's not long anymore, just as Yusei suggested it to be. Now it reaches just above my shoulders while my bangs part in two and hangs on the side of my cheeks, sort of like that girl from Code Geass.

I can't hide my face anymore, what a sacrifice. I wish I should've told her to not style my bangs like this. Dammit Yusei. This better be worth it. I sighed to myself and walked quickly down the sidewalk. I have to get home before my mom notice. I didn't ask Sayer to drop me off. I couldn't anyways. Since that fight earlier, I have detention for a month and my dad grounded me for two months. Sucks to be me.

I passed by happy couples walking in and out of an ice cream parlor, holding hands with their love ones. Why can't I find happiness like that? Not much people my age talked to me back in Japan. And my parents find their jobs more interesting than me. I don't know why though. I clenched my hand onto my right arm, the one that has my _wretched marks_. I guess I'm just plain blah.

"That's not the reason why!" I heard someone say deep in the alley I walked by. She sounds really distressed.

"Then what _is_ your reason?" Another one said. I couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

I hid behind some trash cans and watched them. What I saw was a girl about my age with large circular glasses and long black hair standing in front of the other girl; her face in a frightened stare. The other girl has short bronze hair, blunt fringe, and a wicked sneer on her face. Both of them must go to the same school I go because they're both wearing the New Domino High uniform.

"Well?" The girl with bronze hair continued "What's the reason why you can't do my homework?" She pretty much screamed right over the one with the glasses. She's acting like a total b-

"Can't I take a break? !" The glasses one remarked, interrupting my thoughts. She quickly backed away from her and held her suitcase in a cowardly manner "I mean- well- y-y-you see, Steph, we just got back from school. And..."

"So?"

"B-but...!"

The bronze haired girl, 'Steph' I think, shoved her suitcase into the glasses one "I have plans today, so I need you to do it."

"But I have to work on my report for the New Domino's Daily Newspaper!"

Steph sulked and crossed her arms "Look, if you want to keep hanging out with Mina and me you have to listen to our commands." She made a full turn "Besides, I have to work at the cafe' today." I ducked the second she walked away and glimpsed at the glasses girl when the close was clear.

I watched her as she gripped onto the suitcases and waddled her way towards the sidewalk, taking big stomps "Darn you to!"

She then fell back when she slipped on a rock. She slipped on a freakin' rock. A rock. Seriously. She landed on her back and her glasses flew off. The two suitcases smashed into the trash cans revealing my hiding spot, surprising both of us.

"Who's there?" She asked as she sat up. She squinted her arsenic grey eyes straight at me "I see something pink."

I handed her her glasses and leaned in next to her when she tried to get up. She blinked a couple of times and stared at me "I'm terribly sorry about that!" She gathered the suitcases in a hurry and got up to leave. I expected her to run, but she fell again. Jeez.

I helped her up and tossed her the two suitcases "Here."

"T-thank you." She bowed down to greet me politely "I-I'm Carly."

"Akiza." I said in return. She stood up straight and started squinting here eyes at me again.

"So..." Carly's eyebrows lowered "why were you hiding behind those trash bins?"

Uh-oh. What the heck am I supposed to say? "Um, I-"

"Wait a minute!" she pulled out a magnifying glass and examined my facial features "I've seen you before!"

I looked back at that crazy person's face "Uh..." What the heck is that magnifying glass for? I am officially freaked out now.

"But," Carly stuffed the magnifying glass back in her pocket "wasn't your hair longer?"

I nodded my head and ran my hair through my hand, feeling self-conscience "It _was_."

"**WHY!**" She sounded like somebody just died. "**WHY DID YOU? IT WAS REALLY PRETTY!**" Is it not pretty now?

I looked away and shrugged "This guy," It sounded really freaky when I said that "he mentioned that I should-"

"Did he say it was ugly?"

An awkward trail of silence appeared when she said that. "He...suggested it...so I thought..."

"Oh..." She finally got out of my hair and let out a creepy smile. "Trying to fulfill his fantasies then, huh?" Carly is totally missing the point.

"NO WAY!" That's when an alarm went off inside my head "It's just-" I actually don't know why.

"Sure." She gave me another creepy wink "Next thing you'll know, you'll be carrying his baby in your arms." I gave her one last glare and faced the other direction. "Wait!" She pulled me back by my arm "I'm guessing by the looks of it that we go to the same school?"

"...yep." I said, feeling reluctant.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"...sure."

She smiled and ran the other direction "I'd hang out with you more, but I have to go." She extended her arm and waved, _almost _hitting a pack of people on her way. _Almost_. "Bye Akiza!"

I shook off that thought about the 'fulfilling his fantasies' part. How could she even say that? She seems like a weird person. I wonder if she'll start to follow me like a puppy. I sighed heavily to myself and walked down the sidewalk. Now I have two people to worry about.

I hadn't notice, but I came across a 'Checkers' fast-food restaurant. Maybe I could stop by for some fries...

But, what made me stop walking was when I saw Yusei. He's sitting at one of those tables outside of the restaurant with three other guys. One of the guys is leaning on his chair with his feet on the table. He has medium length, silver colored hair and a black head band around his forehead. The other guy has spiky orange hair that sticks up and some strange yellow colored marks on his face. And the last guy has messy blonde hair and violet eyes. The only thing he's doing is sitting there drinking some tea while the others have a conversation. I suppose this place is where they hang-out after school.

Dammit. This path is the only way to get home. Well, the only path that I know. I'm just following the road that Sayer took me earlier when he dropped me off at school. I can't walk past Yusei. I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want to deal with him or his friends.

Maybe he won't recognize me. I mean, the beautician did change my hair dramatically short. I held my breath and speed walked past them, looking straight at the ground so I won't make any eye contact.

I felt something smash onto my face that forced me to gasp out. I looked up to see what I bumped into. I came face-to-face with another guy about my age. He has reddish-brownish hair that points up with a huge orange streak in the middle while the sides hangs down and lime green eyes. He's wearing the male's uniform for the same school I go to.

I panicked at his stunning looks and backed up. He smirked at my reaction "My fault babe. It took me a while to realize that I ran right into his chest. He didn't have to call me 'babe'. What a ladies man.

I was unaware that Yusei walked up behind me to stand up for me. Or, at least I _think_ he was standing up for me. "What are you doing here?" He asked as I turned to face him. He wasn't asking me, he was asking that other guy.

Without even thinking, I shoved past that ladies man, managed to say "S-sorry" and started to run away from them as fast as I can. I don't know why I dd that though. Maybe because it was what he said. Or, maybe because Yusei was there and saw me.

**+['['[~]']']+**

It's day two of this school year and already it's hell. I hate waking up early in the morning when the sun shines at my eyes. I just can't wait until summer comes...in ten months. Anyway, as I was walking towards my locker (which just so happens to be right next to the window so the sun can shine through whenever it wants) I stopped midway because of the blonde girl I fought yesterday. I forgot her locker is next to mines. I didn't want to mess with her again. I can hear her irritating voice from here. I hand't realized it but she has a really thick French accent.

What made it worse is that Yusei is right there in front of my locker talking to her. What's his connection with her?

When they were gone I finally got a chance to put my ten-million ton suitcase in my locker. "Hey Rose." Yusei suddenly said, popping out of nowhere. He gave me a soft smile "Your hair, it's short."

"Y-yeah" I said, glad he didn't mention the time when I ran from him.

"But, you could've just put it in a ponytail."

I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"For fighting" he explained "Your hair was too long and it could get in the way."

What the heck. He told me to cut my hair just so it won't bother me when fighting! "Wha...?"

"That's why I suggested you to do so. But, you didn't have to go out and do what I said."

If only he told me that sooner. Dammit Yusei! "I got my hair cut for you! And you tell me this now? !" I screamed as I let out my killer face.

But Yusei wasn't intimidated, he was amused by my anger. "You cut your hair, just for me?"

My heart stopped. I gave him a worried look, thinking that he got the wrong idea. "T-that's not what I meant!"

"Then, why did you?" Crap, even I don't know why I listened to him.

Yusei nodded at my speechlessness and ran his fingers through my hair, like he really wants to know how it feels. Indignant, I clenched my fists and gave him a deadly glare. The area around me turned into red-hot flames. "Yusei Fudo..."

"You remembered my name." He replied to my threat, ignoring the death warning. His words were like water putting out my fire.

I had it with his stalling. I threw my fist at him, but a sound made me pause a few centimeters away from his chest. A grumbling sound.

Yusei let out a small laugh "Did you eat breakfast?" I was in such a rush this morning that I decided to skip the food. I shook my head in embarrassment. "I could buy you breakfast if you want. They're still serving it at the cafeteria.

"...whatever..." I don't know why I agreed to him. Before I could change my mind, we were already walking down the hallway.

I'm not sure about Yusei's true intentions with me. But whatever it is, it's not going to be good. I sense a negativity in him.

I felt Yusei's hand on my arm when he pulled up my sleeve. Once again, those wretched marks appeared before his eyes. "There was seven cuts yesterday" He muttered, his eyes not meeting with mines "Why is there eight today?"

"Let's not start with this." I pulled my sleeve down and bolted to the cafeteria. I don't want to tell him how I got it.

"I'm just concerned about you." Yusei said catching up with me. He stood behind me in the line, probably to bother me more about it "Tell me."

"No."

"What if I said 'please'?"

"No." I held my tray of food and started to settle at a table. Before I even got a chance to sit, Yusei pulled my arm and we started walking together, arm in arm. That thing that couples do.

"Y-Yusei? !" I yelled a mental curse at myself for thinking about us as a couple. _That _will never happen. He took me to the outside food court and led me to a table with familiar people. The three guys from yesterday.

"Hey there Yus!" the orange guy exclaimed. He stuffed the last remains of his egg omelet in his mouth and glanced at me "Who's that?"

"You guys," he said to catch their attention "this is-"

"That girl from yesterday." the silver-hair one chimed in.

"She won't tell me her real name, so just call her Rose." Yusei pointed over to the orange hair guy "That is Crow." He then pointed to the silver hair guy "That's Kalin." Then he pointed to the blonde guy "And that thing over there is Jack." Jack didn't say anything about Yusei's comment, he just sat there and drank his cup of ramen.

"You look more like a Black Rose to me," Crow said while staring at my clothes, especially my _red_ skirt "y'know, since you're wearing all black clothing." This is uniform, so I have no choice but to wear it. I can't afford to get in trouble by the principal again.

I took a seat between Kalin and Crow while Yusei sat across from me next to Jack. Kalin reached over to put his arm around me, to which of course, I panicked and looked at him with my eyes wide open in astonishment. "Want to come with us to the movies after school?"

"I can't." I replied, still couldn't believe he tried to touch me. "I have detention."

"Awesome!" Crow shouted out "You should've been in our crew a long time ago!" I looked over to see Kalin nodding in agreement, Jack sipping his ramen being oblivious, and Yusei who just sat there and gazed at me.

"We'll wait for you." Yusei finally said.

"No," Jack interfered in his Australian accent "You'll wait for her, we'll be long gone by the time her detention is up."

"Well, then I'll wait for her while you guys go." Yusei remarked, being stubborn.

"You're making it sound like a date." I hope Jack gets food thrown on him.

Somewhere out in the distance, someone is holding a tray full of food and running full speed near us. First, I thought it was a lunatic. But, the more I looked at that person, it wasn't. It was Carly.

"Akiza!" She screamed out. She waved her arm so everybody can see her "I found you!"

"Who's Akiza?" Kalin asked, eying us "She sounds cute."

"She's heading towards us." Crow noticed when she came a little closer. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin all turned to face me with a questionable look. I think they figured it out. Thanks Carly.

"So," Yusei cracked a smile "Akiza is your name then." Red flushed all over my face. I can't deny his answer due to Carly. She's already heading her way over here.

I saw past Yusei's shoulder the running Carly tripping over a rock. Her and her clumsy self fell in the grass while her tray of food flew out of control and landed on Jack.

Crow immediately burst out laughing while Yusei and Kalin took out their cell phones to take pictures of the mess all over Jack. The way how the orange juice and syrup adds highlights to his blonde hair, egg on his shoulders and collar, and the piece of toast sticking to his forehead made it look priceless.

"This is going on Facebook!" Kalin joked out.

Jack threw the toast at him "You better not!"

"Ah!" Carly squealed. She hopped up and tried to dry Jack with a paper towel "I'm so sorry!"

Jack gritted his teeth "It's fine." He's obviously mad, but he's trying hard not to lash out his anger on her.

"Great timing you!" Crow hollered out, finishing his laughter "Wasn't that funny to you, _Akiza_?"

"Yeah," Kalin joined in "_Akiza_"

I clenched my fists again, my mind wanting to knock them out.

"Cut it out you two" Yusei suddenly said reading my behavior, defending me and saving me from starting a fight "Clearly, she doesn't like it."

I sighed heavily, trying to forget what I just heard, and trampled back inside the cafeteria. I squeezed myself past the crowd of people who were enjoying the sight of Jack and sat by myself at a table in the corner.

"Akiza!" Carly screamed. She handed Jack the paper towels "Wait for me!"

I just want to be left alone.

* * *

...I really need to catch up with my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's episodes. I'm about 8 episodes behind :(

I'm sorry if they sound a little out-of-character.

**Ancient Fairy Dragon says:  
****(: Please Review :)**

**[I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's because Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazumi Takahashi****]**

**But if I owned it, then it'll be a romance/action shounen anime with guns, explosions, and blood. :)**

**Nor do I own Code Geass.  
Or 'Checkers'**


	3. Stupid Decisions

Woah...that's a lot...

* * *

After an hour of being trapped in a quiet room with a strict old-teacher for detention, I decided to forget about Yusei, them, and about their invitation to the movies so I can go straight home.

Earlier before when I went to the detention room, Kalin told me that they'll be waiting for me in the community playground which is, for some reason, right next to New Domino High. That's when Crow came out of nowhere and said, "We'll be expecting you at 5:00 P.M. SHARP! So don't be late!" Every time I would look out the window, I would see Kalin sitting on the swing-set while texting on his Blackberry phone, Jack sticking Crow's head in the sandbox, and Yusei skateboarding around them. I don't even know why they still want me to hang out with them. So what the hell do they want with me?

With that question unanswered, I made sure they didn't see me walk out the school when my time was done. I leaned against the gold fence at the front of the school to wait for my butler, Sayer, to drive by any minute and bring me home from this awful place. By awful, I mean the French girl and how her friend kept giving me a weird look as I went to my locker this afternoon. Her friend pretty much terrify me, with her tall features, black hair, light green lizardly eyes, and that blue teardrop-shape jewel hanging on her forehead. Yes, that terrifies me.

Oh yeah, fun fact: Carly AND Crow are both in my class. Yep, all of them. It's not like I _have_ to spend time with them. I'm just not used with having company like them.

"Akiza!" Somebody screamed from the yard behind me. My heart thumped. I turned around to see who would actually yell out my name like that. That's when I saw Yusei running towards me. Not actually running, but jogging with his blazer slung over his shoulder. His black and white button-down tee is unbuttoned and is flying crazily as the warm wind blows and his black A-shirt undershirt stays put.

Dang, I was _so_ close from getting away.

He stopped right in front of me and bent forward to catch his breath. "I found you-" He gasped out "I was looking everywhere for you. Everybody else left to the movies." He leaned against the fence next to me. I played it safe and sidestepped away from him.

"Oh joy." I flatly mumbled to myself. Sayer better come soon.

"So," Yusei continues, ignoring my distaste in him "We still have time, would you like to come with me to the-"

"No." I crossed my arms to make my answer official.

"But why?" He confronted me closer this time "I think we should see the new wizards movie that just came out."

"Well sorry, I'm not wizard nerds like you guys."

Yusei raised an eyebrow at my comment and gave me an offended look. "What's going on Akiza?"

"Nothing. I'm fine!" I gazed from his face to the sidewalk, breaking our eye contact. I threw my suitcase—bag—thing on the sidewalk from the pressure of it's weight, and Yusei's interrogation on me. "I'm grounded, okay."

"For what?"

"That. Fight. I. Had." I indignantly replied, gritting my teeth. Stop asking me stupid questions and get out of my life.

Yusei only smirked at me, thinking that my actions are amusing. I wonder: What is he _really_ thinking about me? "You mean the one when you slammed your locker at someone's head? You shouldn't have started it."

"I DIDN'T"

"Pft." He snorted out, not believing me. "Yeah right."

"It's true!" I remarked, punching his arm. My father is a strict man and he meant when he said that I 'm grounded for two months. I seriously hate how he disciplines me. It's not fair. It was the other girl's fault! I couldn't help it if I had to fight back! I was being defensive! None of the students who saw the fight tried to defend me. Not even my mother believed me. Yusei thinks I started it. When will someone notice that I'm innocent?

I lowered my fist to my side and turned the other direction to ignore Yusei. I extremely despise him for not believing me either. But, I guess Yusei had other plans because he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards him. I tilted my head up because of our height difference and gave him a look that says, 'What the hell?'. The one thing that I noticed while doing this was the color of his eyes. His colbalt blue eyes yearns for attention under the bright sunlight. Looking into it makes me speechless. My eyes couldn't help but fall into his trance. I hate myself for falling into his trap. But, the more I look at it, his colbalt blue eyes, they're...pretty. I don't know how to describe it other than calling it the same color as the ocean.

"C'mon. "He said, snapping me back to reality "Just this one time. I promise you won't get in trouble."

I don't believe in what he said. I won't believe it. "I'm gonna get in trouble if I do." I forced my eyes to look away.

Yusei knelt down in front of me, making me look into his eyes once again. "What's going to happen if you do?" Well, obviously, my punishment is gonna get worse.

"My dad will get angry at me and-" I stopped myself from saying anything anymore. Since Yusei mentioned it, he got me thinking of the effects and consequences. He got me thinking of what happened to me before when I wasn't following my parents rules. I remembered what happened to me when I was about seven years old. I remember that terrifying moment like it was yesterday:

–=-

"_...!...I-I'm sorry...!...Ahhh!..." _

–=-

My heart slammed against my body. Some sort of cold wet liquid formed in my eyes and seeped out from the small space. It slowly rolled down my warm, rosy cheeks. No! Not here! Not now! NOT when Yusei is looking straight at me! I blinked a couple times to make it go away. I dared NOT to look back at Yusei. But, in the corner of my eyes, I saw him staring at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Akiza...?" He reached up to wipe away my tears, but I smacked his hand away. I covered up my face with my hands to stop him from looking anymore.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, my mouth muffled from my hands.

I heard him let out a forced sigh, probably because of how obstinate I'm being. "Look at me and say that." He replied with a stern voice. "You can't hide your feelings from me."

What the hell? Since _when_ did he started to get serious about this? I held a fist and wiped my face with my sleeve. I'll show him that I can! I will never underestimate myself in front of Yusei! I glanced at my sleeve and noticed a creamy, pale substance. Weird...it's the same tone as my skin color...

Crap, makeup! My makeup! Yusei is gonna see! I lowered my head and covered my face with my arm this time. I **don't** want Yusei to see this. I don't want him to see how cowardly I am.

I glimpsed down at him, wondering if he detected anything strange. He returned the favor with an anxious look on his face. Just—dammit man. Really. I turned away, feeling ashamed of myself.

"What's that?" He stood up and leaned towards me. "It's there on your-"

"...go..." I sobbed out. I turned away so he wouldn't look at me."...please...go..." I pushed him, but he didn't even move. I want this horror to stop. Now!

Yusei shook his head in silence and walked closer to me. Way too close. So close, that I can hear his heavy breathing. I ended up hitting the back of my head against the fence. He put one hand on my shoulder while his other hand reached up to move my hair away from my face. He leaned close to my cheek to examine it. He didn't look surprise, though. He just glared at it with a lot of hatred. But, I know what he sees. He sees a large, purple bruise placed awkwardly on my cheek.

"How'd you get it?" His eyes were fixated on it. I tried not to answer. I don't know what I'm supposed to say anyway. He'll just see right pass my lie. "First the cuts and now this?"

"I...I don't know!" I literally burst into tears.

Yusei cupped my face with his hands and stared at me with a dead-lock."Tell. Me. Now."

"No!" I gripped on his wrist, wanting to pry his hands off me. But I couldn't. I'm too weak to do so. "I told you already!" I kicked him hard in the ankle "Let go of me!"

"**Yamete!**" I paused on cue. Yusei told me to stop it in Japanese. In a rude way.

I glared at him, then looked away. I released my hands from his wrists while trying so hard not to leave any fingernail marks on his skin. "...komakaishi..." I reluctantly pouted, playing his little game.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked in a small voice, his temper cooling off a bit. "That's all I want to know. Then I'll leave you alone."

That's him alright. He's anxious about me. I could use this chance. This chance to help bring my life back together. I opened my mouth and said: "That's none of your fuckin' business, Yusei." I stuck my tongue out, taunting him, making what happened all a play. Why the HELL DID I DO THAT? Do I not want his help?

But to Yusei's reaction, he only scorned off. He moved his hands to his side and backed away "I guess you suffering in life is none of my business at all." And at that moment, he took one step from me and starting walking the other direction.

The only thing I could do is stand there and watch him walk away. Just like the idiot I am. Dammit. What did I do? Why did I do that? He was trying to be there for me. He's my only opportunity for assistance—until my body took the wrong direction. I'm desperate for it, even though it doesn't look like it. His aid? Maybe not, but I could at least try. He's already here. It's obvious he's asking for it. I might as well take his offer.

I breathed a deep sigh and took one step forward. One step to my fate. Whether Yusei be here for me or not. I trailed behind him down the sidewalk shrouded with silence. The only persons present were us two on this lonely afternoon. The only noise that can be heard right now are the thumping of my shoes and my excessive breathing.

I grabbed his arm, but hesitated. Was he lying to me? Is he one of those people who doesn't keep their promises? Will he be like the others? Just listen to some of my problems and leave me in the dust? Just...ditch me like that? Like what THEY did to me?

I tugged on his arm and watched him turn around, his eyes spotlighting me with confusion. He let out a short gasp when he found out I followed him. How surprising. But he didn't ask any questions when he cupped my face with his hands.

"Don't act like that..." He whispered, making my heart beat like crazy. I hadn't realized, but I'm crying in front of him. My pain, it's quickly fading. To me, it feels good. He wiped my tears away with his thumb "..calm down..."

I didn't get mad at him for touching me. I would, but something distracted me. His hand felt warm against my rather cold cheek. I stared into his colbalt eyes, which is staring back at me. I didn't look away, though. I stayed put. "Help me Yusei..."

Now...what have I just said? Yusei gave me a soft smile. His hands moved to the back of my neck and he leaned closer. "What's wrong?"

My surroundings shifted into slow motion. The atmosphere turned into sweltering heat and my vision started to get blurry. That blue shade of his eyes are the only thing I can see. He brought me closer to him so that our bodies touch. His body heat is making my temperature rise above the limit. His heartbeat is slowly, but steadily, making a sound through all this tension. In this position. I can smell his scent. It's some type of cologne I bet. Or, I think it's his natural scent. Either way it's tranquillizing. His head tilted down so that his forehead is almost resting on mines. His bangs swayed with the cool breeze making it messy. His raven black hair it brightened from his blonde streaks. I have a need to fix it, but I stopped myself from doing so. In a way, how he looks is all really—no! Don't think about that!

"Are you sick?" Yusei's voice suddenly knocking me out of my thoughts.

"W-what?"

"Your face is red."

I just stood there, confused, and replayed what he said in my head. I can't believe I thought about it. I can't believe I thought he was...I hate that. I hate how he is and I hate how he acts like that. He ruined it. I pushed him off of me and turned towards the school.

I cross my arms, feeling irritated at him "Get the hell away from me Yusei!" I stomped my foot on the sidewalk, but he blocked my escape.

"What's your problem now Akiza! ?" He asked when looking down upon me "Is this some type of PMS tantrum?" I shot him a cold glare while shoving him out of my way. The problem is him. Him and his stupid question. I hurried my pace to get far away from Yusei. "Wait!" He yelled

I halted at my tracks to hear what he wanted to say. I don't think I went too far from him, though. Yusei came closer to me. My body turned stiff when his expression came clear. Serious _and_ dissatisfied. He ran his fingers through his hair, having his thoughts all figured out. "I-I'm sorry. Okay?" My eyes widened as I eyed him in astonishment. "I didn't like how you were crying so intense. I felt like I was gonna-"

"Ms. Akiza!" A voice interrupted his speech. Yusei stopped as we both saw the limo pulling up next to us. Sayer. He got out of the driver's seat and intervene between Yusei and me. He ceased the second he noticed Yusei in front of him. The next thing I knew, the two started to give each other a fierce stare down. I, by the way, couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was like a wolf staring down a vampire and vice versa. I could actually see the fire around them. Both of their auras are filled with hatred. I really don't understand men.

Sayer then payed his attention at me as he moved past Yusei "What happened to your cheek?" He exclaimed. "Did _he _do this to you?" He asked as he glared back at Yusei.

"**NO!**" I screamed...a bit too loud. Sayer looked at me with a puzzled look while Yusei tried hard not to laugh. I looked back at them, embarrassed "N-no...he didn't do anything..." I swung open the backseat car door and sat inside "Now let's go!" I slammed the door closed when Yusei tried to tell me about the movies. I mouthed the words: 'I-don't-want-to-go-dam-it' to him as Sayer started the limo.

"Do you want to drop him off at his house?" Sayer asked me before he stepped on the gas pedal.

"No," I quickly replied "Just leave him." I hate to mention it, but those words hurt me. I know I shouldn't leave him there. I just need some time without him. That will make me feel better.

I leaned back in my seat and thought about what Sayer said about Yusei. I don't know why I acted like that. I really don't. My body took a mind of it's own. I have no reason why I saved Yusei. He isn't to blame. I guess I was afraid that Sayer might have the wrong idea. Or maybe because he might inform my father about it.

I turned back to see Yusei still there standing in front of the school, looking back at the limousine. His hands were in his pockets while his expression stayed emotionless. I couldn't help it but feel worried about him. Maybe I should have gone with him. It could have been fun. I should have changed my mind when I had the chance.

I don't understand what's happening to me.

**+['['[~]']']+**

I put on a dark magenta tube top dress that reaches below my knees. It comes with a thick, black belt that goes around above my waist and an amethyst jewel for a fastener. To hide the cuts on my arms, I wore a black, long sleeve shrug over my dress. I applied black eyeliner and mascara to exaggerate my eyes and concealer to cover the bruise. I slipped on a pair of black flats and strolled on downstairs to greet our neighbors.

In our neighborhood, the _O'Mansions' Ville_, consists three of the most beautiful mansions in New Domino City. Our neighborhood is placed in an area with a lot of grassy fields and in the distance, a cliff with the ocean somewhere below it. The three mansions circles around a large forest where I dare not to go explore in.

My mother invited the families from the other two mansions so I can meet them. My father only wants to talk 'business' with them, or something like that. They wanted me to dress up nicely and professionally, so I wore these clothes accordingly.

I noticed two grown-ups, a male and female, as I reached the end of the staircase. My father shook hands with them while I waved at them from afar. As I drew closer, my mother came by leading two children to me. They look as bored as me, with them wanting to escape the wrath of their parents. Well, that's how I see it.

"Akiza," my mother continued "this is the children of..." I looked down, paying no attention to my mom. The kids are younger than me, maybe about eleven. They're obviously twins, but not identical, with one being a boy and the other being a girl. The boy has on a white button-down shirt, a blue unbuttoned suit, a black bow that's sloppily done, blue shorts with a small rip on the knee part, blue tennis shoes with mud stains and pale white socks. His sister on the other hand is dressed more neater than him. She has on a pink puffy dress with a large tied-on bow on her back, a pink choker with a small pink bow, light pink socks with yellow laces, and pink Mary Jane shoes. They both have light green hair, with his in a ponytail and her's in pigtails, and huge emerald eyes.

"Hello" The girl said in a small voice "My name is Luna." She elbowed her brother, who was nearly falling asleep standing up. "Say something Leo!"

"I'm Leo!" He said, forcing a smile to please his sister. "Nice to meet you!"

"...Hi..."

I heard the front doors behind me open with more sayings of 'Hello! How are you? !' and 'Welcome new neighbors! We are...blah blah blah.' Leo and Luna both looked past me, each grinning with excitement.

"He's here!" Leo exclaimed while jumping happily. The twins ran past me to greet the guests, leaving me to stand. I have no need to turn around. I gazed up upon the staircase in front of me, having the urge to escape to the quietness of my room. I shot a quick glance over my shoulder to check on my parents, who were, of course, smiling and laughing with the guests. All of them completely ignoring me. Who cares if I was here anyways. This was all a waste of time.

I started up the staircase, leaving everyone behind me. What's the point of me knowing the neighbors? It's not like I'm gonna hang out with them everyday. My parents could just show them a picture of me and say something like 'Oh! This is my daughter Akiza! Isn't she wonderful?'.

Halfway through the stairs I felt a tap on my shoulder. As curious as I was, I wondered who would actually follow me up the steps.

"You forgot your suitcase." I froze. My heart froze. My mind froze. Everything froze. No. No way. No frickin' way. How the hell... "You left it on the ground earlier when you tried to throw it at me." I turned around and came face-to-face with **him** again. His black single-breasted suit, his white and dark blue plaid button-down, his navy blue tie, his black denim jeans (I guess to make it look like he's wearing dress pants), and his blue Nike shoes. His hair is styled the same way with the back ends spiking up showing his blonde streaks. And, that concern stare at me.

Yusei.

* * *

||YOU|| So...what the hell is this: **+['['[~]']']+ **?  
||ME||...I have no clue... -_- I call it 'Time Skippie!'

Yamete!(yah-meh-teh) – a rude way of saying stop.  
Komakaishi (coma-ka-ee-shi) – fine then!

**Black Rose Dragon says:  
****REVIEW IT OR ELSE I'LL USE MY BLACK ROSE GALE ON YOU!  
:) **

**[I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's because Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazumi Takahashi****]**

**But if I owned it, then it'll be a romance/action shounen anime with no invisible guns, no lame explosions, and real suspense. :)**

Stay tuned for more :D


	4. Dine With Us

[EDIT]

For those who read my previous story, Words That Heal My Broken Heart:

You see, I _could _have updated it along with this story to keep it alive. But, my computer had crashed, so I can't bring the file into my account here (luckily, I already put this chapter's file in before that happened). I'm currently using my uncle's laptop that I could only access it once in a while. When I do get my computer back running, there's a possibility that all of it's data would be erased; meaning that getting my computer back is like getting a fresh, new one. _All _of the files I've typed up for that story would be gone. So, I'm gonna have to recover the story's chapter all by memory... *sigh*

Looks like I have some writing to do.

* * *

Okay, my mind is playing tricks on me. It's funny, ahh what a great joke. But, seriously, I can't really tell if Yusei's there or not. And it's unlikely he followed me here. If he did, then I consider him as a stalker. I mean, is this really happening? I've only known this guy for about two days and already I'm imagining him. I can't believe on what I'm seeing right now. I couldn't help it but run my fingers through his hair, you know, to check if he really is there. I need to know if he's actually there, because I have to know why he really wanted to hang out with me earlier.

I stared at the cryptic figure, still in awe, not even saying a single word.

"Uh..." Yusei commented, a little freaked out.

My face grew hot in embarrassment. My eyes drifted down to my hands. "Er...I-I thought..." Me and my stupid actions! Dammit! "I thought...you...were a...g-ghost...?" Did I actually just say that out loud? That's the wrong thing to say! I took a quick glance at Yusei, who happens to have a puzzled look on his face.

"So, you were hallucinating?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. "Is that what you meant?"

I gave myself a mental face-palm. "...I guess...that makes more sense..." I feel like crawling into a hole. A deep hole. One where nobody can find me. Ever. Not even Yusei. But, with what I'm experiencing right now, that's impossible.

He gave me a nod of understanding before an awkward trail of silence came between us. I didn't feel like saying anything else. I still can't believe I called him a ghost. Yusei's probably laughing his ass off right now, in his mind anyway.

"Where's your room?" He suddenly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why? It's none of your business to know where I sleep." I grouchily replied, still angry at myself.

"I'm gonna carry your bag there."

I see now. I know what he's trying to do. Nice try Yusei. "I can carry it myself" I reached forward, but he lifted the suitcase farther away from me.

"It's kind of heavy, so you might as well let me hold it." He stepped upward on the stairs, but I blocked him.

I squinted my eyes at him. "I'm not that weak. Now hand it over."

"Well, I'm trying too be nice to you-"

I snatched my suitcase from his hands. "It's no problem Yusei. I'm used to carrying it anyway."

He stared at me, studying my painful expression. "Are you sure ?"

I don't think I can. This thing weighs a ton! Nevertheless, I tried not to cringe as I replied with a simple "Yes."

Yusei, on the other had, was suspicious by my actions. "Then bring it to your room already."

I sulked in displeasure, knowing that this suitcase will break my arms off the second I reach my room. I'd hate if that actually happens. I nervously gripped on the handle and turned around with my back facing Yusei. I took one step up, having an odd feeling that this won't turn out so good.

Just then, I lost my balance and tipped forward. This sudden change made my adrenaline race after it's limits. I braced myself before I was about to fall onto the nicely polished stone stairs. Too bad there will be blood stains splattered on it.

Yusei stepped up and wrapped his arm around my waist right before my nose even touched the step. "Be careful next time!" He huffed out. The sound of his voice is _super close_ to my ear. "You could have seriously hurt yourself!"

"It was an accident! And you don't have to yell right in my ear!" I straightened up my posture, but his arm is still around my waist. I looked down and realized that Yusei is practically hugging me from the back. His arm is wrapped around my waistline while he had his free hand holding my own hand to lift the suitcase. I can even feel him breathing on the back of my neck.

I shook off that weird feeling in my stomach, or maybe my heart, and elbowed Yusei in the stomach. I turned around to face him, shocked that he only gave me a cold look.

"Why aren't you screaming in pain?" I asked in disbelief. The elbow-smash move _always _hurt people in the stomach. _Always_.

Yusei smirked. "Abs...you should get them." I shot him an enraged glare and punched him in the arm. "I was only kidding!" He answered to my violence, trying to act like this was all a joke.

"What _are _you even doing here in my house?" I asked furiously, changing the subject of that little...scene we had.

Yusei looked down at his hand and formed a small smile. He gripped tighter on my hand, to which we were still holding the handle together. "My parents brought me here to meet our new neighbors."

"...wait a minute..." I looked at him, my eyes opened widely. "Nah-uh. No way. Y-you're...you live...!" I can't even get my sentences straight. My mind is all jumbled up with this nonsense!

"Yeah, that's it." Yusei replied, feeling weirded out. "I live about a minute away."

I don't believe it. First, he goes to my school. Now I have to stay in this place with him living right next to me! What's wrong with this world? !

I dropped the suitcase, causing Yusei having to bend down to pick it up. I myself couldn't move. My life is gonna suck now that he's more involved in it. He's invading my personal life.

"Hey..." Yusei pinched my cheek to wake me up from my shock.

"Ow..." I grimaced at the pain. He pinched me in the side with the bruise on it. I'm not sure if he remembers which side has it.

He continued to pull the skin of my cheek. "You still there?"

"Very funny Yusei." I pushed his face away from me with the back of my hand. I turned around to walk up the staircase. "Follow me."

He followed suit, as we near the top. When we reached the hallway, Yusei caught up next to me and rolled up my sleeves like he did earlier. I tried to escape his wrath, but he held onto my wrist to prevent me from going any further. He examined my scars, running his freezing fingers down my arm.

"What are you doing now? !" I really don't like it when he sneaks a peek at my wretched marks.

"I'm checking if you made any new cuts. I told you before, I'm concerned about this." He observed carefully, probably counting how many I have. I haven't cut since yesterday. "You wanted to hide them, didn't you?" He mumbled in a low voice. "So, you wore a sweater to hide them." What's really scaring me right now is that he knows what I've been doing. It's like he's reading me like a book.

But, I'm sure that Yusei hasn't told anyone else. "Nobody knows except you."

"Well, **stop** doing it." He ordered, this time meeting his eyes with mines. "Stop hurting yourself."

This time, I played it smart and looked away from his contact. "Who said I was?" I ignored his stupid comment and rolled down my sleeve. I dashed towards my room to get my damn suitcase in there, but Yusei just simply grabbed me back by my arm.

"I mean it." He said, again with the strict command. I hate for the fact that he keeps pulling me back, forcing me to listen to his lecture. I turned around to give him a piece of my mind, to show him who he's messing with. But, I saw it. His expression. He's actually serious this time, and it's terrifying me. But it has a slight hidden sadness in it. "Not only are you hurting yourself, but you're also hurting—" Yusei ended abruptly.

I looked at him in a strange way. He's definitely hiding something. And I want to know. "Hurting what Yusei? I'm also hurting what?" I raised and eyebrow and tilted my head to the side, waiting for an immediate answer.

Yusei hesitated for a bit, thinking quickly of what to say, making sure not to say the wrong thing to me. He slowly lowered his head and let his bangs cover his eyes. "...others..." He said in a soft voice. I stared at him suspiciously, wondering what he wanted to say. Why couldn't he tell me? What was going to happen if he does? I hate not knowing what he wants with me! "Um...about your room..."

"Oh!"

I led him through a maze of hallways before reaching my room, which happens to be at the very back. Seriously, this place can even trap burglars like if this was a labyrinth.

I opened the door and showed him my room. It's a pretty normal room; with an individual bathroom, king-sized bed containing fluffy rose-colored bed sheets and a boat-load of throw pillows, raspberry-colored walls, burgundy carpets, a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, a room-sized closet, a large desk that matches the color of my room, a wide-screen TV set across from my bed on the other side of the room, and a double-screen door that leads to the balcony. Well, it's normal for me.

"Just leave the suitcase wherever you want, I don't really care."

Yusei placed it on my desk as I headed out the door. When I thought he was heading out to the hallway, he took a seat on the edge of my bed. "Akiza..." He trailed off, drawing my attention to him.

I turned to face him. "Y-yeah?" I replied frantically, feeling shaky from his sudden action.

He patted the space next to him. "Sit. I have to tell you something."

"Is it—uh—important?" He nodded at my question, looking straight at me with his eyes shining brightly. But, I couldn't bring myself to meet my eyes with his. From my knowledge, it's so unlike him.

I sat down next to him, anxiously wanting to know why he's acting like this. He clasped his hands together and turned his attention to the ground. "I know how I acted towards you in the beginning, and I just wanted to say..." He arched his eyebrows, thinking hard about his sentence. "...is it alright if we...start over?"

That's it? I stared at him as if he lost his mind. I was confused when he said 'start over'. He sounded like something horrible was going to happen to him. He scared the heck out of me! "What are you trying to say?"

He made eye contact with me, his dark pupils getting smaller as if I struck him with something hurtful. "It's just that, I've been sort of a jackass to you. And, I want that to be a thing in the past. I don't want you to loathe me because of what I've done. I want to be able to be good friends with you, without a burden memory." Yusei extended his arm and gave me a warm smile. His colbalt blue eyes hit perfectly against the light as I can see my own reflection through his eyes. "Hello, I'm Yusei Fudo, your neighbor."

I couldn't help it but grin at his silliness. I held out my hand and shook his in return. "I'm Akiza Izinski."

Yusei smirked "Izinski."

"Shut up."

We didn't let go of each others' hands, we couldn't. We stared at each other, immobilized. Staring into his eyes are like looking at the clear, blue sea. It's such a wonderful sight.

Oh no, not this again.

I pulled my hand out of his hold and stood up, trying to forget about that moment we had. "C-c'mon," I forced myself to smile, showing nothing affected me. "T-they're probably wondering where we are."

"Uh...Akiza-" I walked out the door and strolled furiously down the hallway while Yusei trailed behind me. "Are you alright?" He spoke out, grabbing my arm.

I pushed him off of me. "Don't count on it." I pretty much ran down the stairs, careful this time so I won't fall and Yusei won't have to save me.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase, my mother came by with another pair of grown-ups. The woman has light brown hair held up in a loose bun. She has on a red, sparkling dress, black high heels, and a small black handbag. The man, I'm guessing her husband, has on a black suit, black trousers, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt, a dark blue tie, and a paralyzing gaze. He has colbalt blue eyes and raven black hair that sticks up in different directions, resembling a familiar hair-do.

Yusei's parents.

"Akiza," My mom continued. "I can see you've already met Dr. Fudo's son."

"Uh..." Now what am I supposed to say? I don't want to say anything that'll sound wrong. My father told me to always welcome with high authority. But I forget how to.

Yusei noticed my unexpected pause and decided to enter the conversation. He stood next to me and greeted with a charming smile. "Yes ma'am." He bows down showing polite gesture. "And I am honored to meet your daughter." Surprising me at the greatest, my perspective on him turned haywire. He's being such a—gentleman. But I know it's fake. Yusei is definitely not acting like his real self. I've seen the real Yusei Fudo.

"Why yes." She replied, smiling as the shining sun. "She _is_ wonderful."

"Blah blah blah..." I muttered under my breath.

Yusei elbowed me, snickering at my rude action, hinting me to be less irritated. "Bow down." He whispered quietly in my ear.

I did as he told, replying with "It's nice to meet you, and your son." Despite the fact that I didn't want to.

"Anyhow" My mother announced. "These two are Professors Fudo. They created and help run the Ener-D Tower, the main power source of New Domino City."

"Hello, Miss Akiza." Mr. Fudo greeted as he shook my hand like a businessman.

Mrs. Fudo barged in, excited to grab a hold of me and hug me like a small two-year old child. "It's very nice to meet you!" She exclaimed, nearly squeezing the insides out of me. Dang, I'd hate to know how Yusei's hugs feel. "Your daughter is so adorable!" When she let go of me, she smiled a smile that reminds me of Yusei.

My mother then led us towards the dining area where everybody else is contained. In there, I saw Leo fidgeting in his seat screaming out the words 'steak-ums! I'm having steak-ums!'. Luna however was sitting properly in hers next from her overly hyper brother. Apparently, to me, she looks tired. Of him.

While I sped walked to the dinning table, Yusei caught up next to me. "My mom pampers me like that too." He said, referring to when his mother kept gushing at me.

"It's fine." I replied, sitting in the other seat next to Luna. "I could get used to it." I glanced up at Yusei to find his eyes softening at me. He's grinning straight at me like I've done something amazing. "What?" I questioned out loud, freaked out.

"Nothing, it's a sign of relief." He pulled out a chair on the side of the table across from me and sat down. I really don't understand what he meant.

"Hey Yusei!" Leo screamed once he noticed him. He got up from the seat beside Luna and sat in the one next to Yusei. "So, did you find a name for your gang?"

Perplexed at what he said, I unknowingly laughed. "You have a gang?" I asked while sipping on a glass of water.

"Sure I do." Yusei boasted, expressing a small smile. "But it's not actually a gang. It's more like a group, or team with Kalin as the leader-"

"-where you guys fight other gang members!" Leo interrupted. "You guys can be like the gang in those movies! You can punch! Kick! And shoot people to give them a piece of your mind for kidnapping your girlfriend!" Leo then pointed to me. "Like that girl over there."

I chocked on my drink. "**WHAT! ? ! ?**" I firmly hollered out.

"Yeah!" Leo said, continuing on his rant. "She'll get taken so those guys can piss you off. Then you, Yusei, will have no choice but to save her. Then when you find her, you're gonna beat up those meanies that tortured her. Then after you saved the day, she will come running into your arms and you two will make-out or whatever they call it."

I was paralyzed, and stunned, when he mentioned 'make-out'. Ewww...! No way! That will never happen!

"Leo." Luna said, shaking her head. "Those stuff are fake. They're only acting you know."

"But the romance isn't."

Luna smiled. "You're right Leo! It could be kinda cute if Yusei saves her-"

"-unfortunately, Akiza doesn't like me like that." Yusei replied, showing a hint of sadness.

"And it **will** stay that way!" I said in a strict voice. I glanced over to Yusei, who is grinning at my reaction. "What the-! What's with that smile Yusei! ?"

Luna giggled. "You two are funny." Gee, thanks for the encouragement. "Yusei is a really nice guy and he's fun to hang out with. It wouldn't hurt if the two of you go out."

I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight. "No way will that happen. Okay? END. Of. Discussion."

When I opened my eyes, the chefs came by and gave us our plates filled with delicious food. One half of the table had the parents while the other half had us. Our conversation pretty much died down when the marvelous food arrived. When I was tasting my sōmen salad, Leo flicked a piece of his barbecued meat at Luna. It landed in her miso soup as it splashed all over her pink dress.

"LEO!" She screamed, whereas their parents were oblivious of what had occurred. Their parents were too caught up with their own conversations of the other adults. Luna then placed a carrot stick on her fork and flicked back at Leo, who blocked the attack with his spoon.

"Quit it you two!" I said while they quarrel with vegetables, but they totally ignored me!

A piece of chicken was then thrown at my face by none other than Yusei. "Let them have fun. They're only kids." He spoke out, offending how I disciplined them.

I glared at him, but he only chuckled. Dammit! That jerk! I can be fun like them too! I cut up a small piece of steak and placed it on my spoon. I bent the spoon back and flicked it at him, hitting Yusei directly at his face. Inside, I felt accomplished.

"Akiza!" My father yelled out. "What have I told you about table manners?". All eyes were on me as my face turned bright red.

"Uhh...to never...ever be rude to the guests..." I lowered my head, not wanting to see those frightening stares. Above me I heard Leo snickering. Next to me, Luna stared at me with reassuring eyes.

With this discomfort I stood up from my seat, causing one of those dramatic scenes where everybody just stares at you. "I'm excusing myself." I uttered while speed walking to the exit of the dining area. When I walked out, everybody else continued their entertainment as if nothing really happened. I headed to my room, until I heard familiar footsteps following me. Darn you Yusei Fudo!

He pulled me back by my arm, insisting me to stay. "I'm sorry about what hap-"

"Whatever!" I retracted from him and ran up the stairs.

"Hold on." He came upon me with a pen in his hand. He held on to my arm as he wrote numbers on my skin. "Here's my cell phone number." He said forming a small smile. "You'd call me later, right?"

I turned away from him. "I won't plan to." I reached the top of the stairs and ran down the hallway. "Once I get to my room, I'm washing this off!"

Truth is, I wouldn't try to.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of lame! But the next one will be better!

Having responsibility for two stories is really painful...but, I've past that! [I hope]

**Red Dragon Archfiend Says:  
Grrr...REVIEW! :)  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (but I wished I did...)  
**

*Next chapter*  
_"Yusei!" She stood in a battle stance. "I saw you with him earlier!"_


	5. Take A Walk With Me Part 1

**Important Note:** Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be long (I've written 23 pages of this chapter!). Unfortunately, I haven't finished typing it. But, I'm incredibly impatient so I decided to cut this chapter in half.

Here's the first half. I'll add the other half some time later when I get a chance to finish typing it... [It's 2:11 A.M! I need some sleep!]

* * *

I sat up in my bed with my eyes halfway open, er, or I guess halfway closed with my amber eyes looking around my room. I squinted my eyes at the clock. '_7:21' _It's too early to wake up at this time!

It was my fault, though. All night I tossed and turned in my bed, pondering of what to do with his number. _'Should I call him?_', I kept thinking to myself. Maybe he _was_ expecting me to call him. Maybe he stayed up all night too. Maybe, just maybe... I could have called him to have my mind settled out. But, he would've think that I'd _want_ to talk to him.

Ahh! All of these choices were confusing me!

An abrupt noise made me fall off my bed, startling the heck out of me. I turned towards the screen doors. Who's there? A small pebble shot from below the balcony and hit one of the windows on the door.

I got up and sluggishly stomped my way to the area. I opened the double door and stepped outside to the fresh, autumn air. The bright sunlight blinded my eyes for a few seconds as I cautiously trampled to the railing. Who would want to visit me at this time of day? I groaned as I hung my head down. I know...the one and only...

I leaned on against the balcony railing and searched below me. Down there standing in my backyard looking up with his hand over his eyes blocking the powerful sunlight is—as I predicted—Yusei.

"Great." I spoke out, not being so happy of his presence. "I've already seen you enough yesterday! What do you want now?" My yelling echoed throughout the forest as I glared at him. I crossed my arms and expected a smart answer from him. Why would I expect a smart answer from him? Because he's Yusei! Well, of course he's Yusei. But, he acted like a total jerk yesterday. I don't even care about his "_starting over_" idea.

Yusei, on the other hand, stayed put. He stared back at me, probably thinking of a way to talk me out of my anger issue of him. He looked like he _was _going to say something. Instead, he stood up straight as his eyes widen the second it reached contact with mines. His eyes. His, cobalt blue eyes. Up against the intense sunlight, it looks...more vivid...and...

"**AKIZA!**" Catching me by surprise, I jumped up. "I'm here to walk you to school."

...wait, WHAT? I huffed out. "No way Yusei."

"Why?" He leaned against the tall tree behind him. "You're awake and I'm already here."

"Well first, it's too early. Second, I have a butler who could drive me there. And third..." I felt dejected to say this, but, "...I would rather eat the toast off of Jack's blonde head!" I said my final words and stomped back inside the house where it's all warm and 'Yusei-free'.

I slammed the door close with enough force to crack the window. I looked back and saw that Yusei is gone. I guess he's going to walk there without me.

I plopped back down on my bed and stuffed a pillow over my head. Okay, maybe I was being a little mean. I could cut Yusei some slack, he wasn't trying to get me in trouble yesterday. He wasn't doing that on purpose. Maybe he was going to take that time to apologize to me in a direct way without anybody around us. Or, probably talk about some other stuff. It's just that, well, he won't understand. **Nobody **will ever understand. That's all.

I rolled over to my side facing the screen doors that leads to the balcony. I anticipated for another pebble to fly out of nowhere and hit the window, you know, to show a sign that he won't give up. That is what he does. Just like yesterday when he tried to convince me to go to the movie theaters with him.

Immediately after I closed my eyes, a loud knock came from behind me. By the way it sounded, it would probably be Sayer informing me about school and blah blah blah. I threw off the pillow and forced myself up. I walked groggily towards the door and turned the doorknob.

"Yes?" I said as I covered my mouth from a short gasp. I glared with confusion as I saw Yusei's familiar face. I tried not to say anything this time. I'm tired of saying the same thing over and over again. But, Yusei still had the same concern look at me; those blues eyes of his came connected with my amber eyes. It makes me, calm. Though, what really caught my eye that I didn't notice earlier was what he had on. It's the same uniform, of course, and this time Yusei's wearing a striped sweater with the colors of black and blue, matching that everyday style of his. What I noticed was the necklace that he's wearing.

It's not everyday you see a guy wearing a necklace. His necklace looked more like one that was designed for boys. It's satin chord necklace and it's made extra long to reach the middle of the stomach area. The charm is a small blueish-whitish dragon. It had a wide open mouth with sharp, pointy teeth that looked so perfectly detailed. The tattered wings are spread apart as if it was flying in mid-air. It's claws are curled up and it's menacing yellow eyes appeared murderous. In my opinion, I thought it was cute, even though it looked like it was ready to demolish something. It's like Yusei has a small dragon guardian. I mentally smiled. Maybe Yusei will get me one. I could ask him—

But, that will feel like Yusei and me are...

I hid my blushing red face away from him. Yusei leaned his arm against the door as I tried to close it. "Come on Akiza." This guy never quits. "Just walk with me today."

I leaned on the door with my back against it, using all of my strength to try to close it. "Why should I?"

"I just thought, I could spend more time with you... AS FRIENDS!" It looked like he panicked there for a second. "Because, well, we don't have the same classes and I can tell that you don't like my friends...so..."

"You're acting like a crazy psycho!" Suddenly, the door felt lighter. I fell to the ground as the back of my head hit the door. I stood up and peered down the hallway. Yusei stood there with a blank expression on his face. I'm pretty sure that I went a little overboard on calling him a name. "I-I-I'm sorry..." I stuttered anxiously. "I didn't mean to say that."

I looked at him apologetically straight in the eye. As for Yusei, he didn't say anything. He reached up and cradled my sore cheek with his hand. He rubbed his thumb on my bruise, careful not to cause me pain. As any other normal person, I freaked out. Yusei is in a complete daze! It's like he's hypnotized to being mind controlled! I tried to make eye contact with him, but he was too focused on _that_. What's so interesting about my bruise? I grabbed a hold on his wrist to pry his arm away. Yusei reacted—fast—the minute our skins touched.

He quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets. He hid his eyes under his bangs and cleared his throat. "Get dressed so I can walk you to school already."

I tilted my head to the side. "So, now I _need_ to be walked with like I'm some sort of specimen?" I asked sarcastically.

Yusei placed his hand on my forehead and gave me a big smile. "Oh, ha ha. Just quit stalling." I didn't have time to protest against his comment. He walked out of my way and closed the door. "I don't care how long it takes for you to get prepared. I'm waiting out here until you come out ready for school."

I hung my head in disbelief. I'm being **forced **to go through this. What sucks even more is that I can't argue with him only because I dislike the idea. If I do, he'll just keep convincing me until my veins pop in annoyance.

Yusei, I give up okay? You win.

* * *

I put on that boring school-girl uniform. I applied concealer over my bruise and applied black eyeliner under my eyes. I combed my short, burgundy hair and fixed it up with a magenta headband. I picked up my suitcase, this time I stored less items in, and put on my black flats.

I walked down the hallway and, much to my dismay, met up with Yusei. I dashed down the stairs and headed towards the main exit of this mansion. "Remember," I said, gritting my teeth. "this will be the first _and_ last time I'll walk with you to school-"

"-Until you change your mind." He interrupted, to which I loathe the most.

"I won't!" I can't tell myself if I'm lying or not. When we reached the bottom of the staircase, I paused. We're almost outside, just a couple more feet until we go out the main doors. I silently tiptoed there, careful to not to make any noise.

Yusei simply walked by my side. "What the heck are you doing?" He spoke out loud.

"Sshh!" I covered his mouth with my hand. "She'll hear!" I scolded at him in a whisper.

Yusei glance around. "Who?" He intended to talk louder.

"My mother!" I don't want her to know about this. She'll think me and Yusei are together—or worst. She might inform my father about it!

Yusei smirked at my seriousness, trying not to laugh loud. "You're acting like she'll pop out of nowhere."

"She will!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." He pointed behind him.

"Huh?" I looked to see my mother standing in the entranceway to the kitchen. She's smiling, probably joyed to see that I'm actually interacting and being myself with someone.

"Be safe when walking to school." She said in a motherly, I guess, way. "Yusei is here to watch you." She's so ignorant. If father finds out, then he'll...!

In a rapid retreat, I ran straight out the exit to get away from this. To get away from thinking about that. About how father will treat me. I feel such a coward. I feel weak and pointless. I stopped in the middle of the walkway and turned when Yusei caught up with me.

"Akiza, wait!" He yelled as he halted at my sight.

I crossed my arms. "How does she know?"

Yusei put his hands on his sides and gazed down on me. "I had to tell her when I came in the house."

"You shouldn't have told her."

"But I had to!" I shook my head and scoffed off, walking furiously away from him. "What's your problem?—" He hesitated, as if he noticed a warning. "A-Akiza!"

In response, I turned my head. But, that didn't stop me from getting distant from him. I didn't care. I felt a sharp struck on my knees, making me tip forward. I looked down and saw that I had ran into the water fountain at the front of our house. In a matter of seconds, I was leaning against the rim of the fountain, anticipating for the arrival of the water. Dammit. I closed my eyes as I fell towards the pool.

Suddenly, I felt a light tug around my stomach. It has a secure feeling. To me, it's like somebody is there. I opened my eyes and came in direct contact with the reflection of the water, seeing a certain someone right behind me. My heart started to beat faster out of nervousness. My body temperature started to heat up past it's limit.

Yusei sighed, making the back of my neck tremble. Through the reflection, he looked shocked. He squeezed his arm tighter around my waist and pulled me back on my feet. "This is the second time I've saved you." He turned me around, allowing me to see his worried expression. "Watch where you're going!"

My heart wouldn't calm down. My temperature wouldn't relax. My face grew hotter than it had before. I wasn't embarrassed that I was so careless. It was something _way _out of my knowledge. Something that I have never experience before.

I felt Yusei's hand on my forehead. "Are you okay?" He questioned as my face burned more. "You're completely red. Are you sick? Do you need to go back?"

"No! No, I'm fine." I removed his hand from my head. "D-don't panic or anything!"

Yusei lowered his eyebrows. "You're the one who's panicking."

"No I'm not!"

"Sure you are." He said mockingly.

I shot him a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, ending our little quarrel. He insisted on taking my suitcase off my hands. He knelt down and stashed it into his messenger bag, and then slung it over his shoulder. He proceeded to walk towards the gate, leaving me to stare at him with wonder. "Forget about it. Now, let's go."


	6. Take A Walk With Me Part 2

Sorry again for the delay! They cut off the phone line in my area. No phone line = No internet

* Just to let you know, Andre (known as Andore in the Japanese version) was introduced in episode 96 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's along with Breo and Jean... [hintity hint hint...]

* * *

This time, I attended to shadow behind Yusei while we stroll down the sidewalk. I didn't really pay much attention to my surroundings. I kept staring at Yusei's spiked up, jet black hair and his golden-bright highlights. Compared to any other hairstyles I've seen, his is the best and I know it is.

He led me to a large forest, possibly a shortcut. It has trees as tall as buildings, or I think I'm just exaggerating. There are a mixture of green and orange leaves all over the ground due to the upcoming autumn weather. Each step I took, twigs and fallen leaves crushed under my flats. I should have worn better shoes. And, a jacket. Even with this blazer on, it's so freakin' cold out here!

I wrapped myself in my own arms and shivered. I stopped walking and turned around. Staring back at our path, I can't even see where we have entered. Not even New Domino City. What I saw was the morning sun entering through the spaces between the leaves on the trees. I saw some orange butterflies flutter around me, mistaking me for a rose. And I saw shadows of flying birds high above the blue sky. I felt something warm cover my shoulders, snapping me away from the distractions. I took it off and saw that it's Yusei's sweater. I glanced up at him with a confused look. He's lending me his sweater? His piece of clothing?

"The school's about thirty-minutes away if walking by foot." He explained, totally ignoring my puzzled gesture.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. It's big on me compared to my small body, but otherwise it keeps the heat in. "It's still a long way to go." I mumbled when he passed by me, hands in pockets. I followed him, also putting my hands in the sweater pockets to warm them.

Something doesn't feel right. No, it's not Yusei's sweater, but something on how I feel. How I feel about him. Yusei. I'm having my ups-and-downs on him which really bothers me. But other than that, my outlook on him is turning positive. He's wasn't the one who was acting like a jerk, I was. He's been really generous to me at times that I don't even think about. Such as when he asked me to the movies when I felt lonely. When he returned my forgotten suitcase for me. Or when he introduced me to his own friends, hoping that I'll be their friends too. He's the most nicest guy I have ever met, even though that was all yesterday. He tried so hard to make that day the best for me. But all I did was rejected it. He sensed it and tried to have us 'start over'. I think it's starting to work out.

"Have you always walked to school by yourself?" I suddenly asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah." He replied, making my heart sink to the very bottom. "I've always had."

I could imagine Yusei going there every single day, alone. I can imagine him walking on a hot day, on a cold day, on a windy day, on a snowy day, on a rainy day...Oh my gosh! On rainy days too! Won't that make him miserable? Stepping in dirty puddles? Getting his shoes wet? Getting trapped in mud? Getting completely drenched in the pouring rain? Oh, Yusei, how do you go through all this?

"Has it ever occurred to you that you could have invited your friends to keep you company?" It makes me sad. Yusei looked like the type of person who would be surrounded by friends. The twins were even amazed by him.

"I've never thought about asking Kalin, Crow, or Jack." He slowed his pace to walk beside me. "I guess you can say that I'm used to it."

What I hate the most is Yusei thinking that this is fine.

The bushes in the distance unexpectedly moved. I stopped at my tracks and turned towards it. Is somebody there? What kind of person would want to follow us in the woods when we're alone...

"Yusei!" I quickly backed near him, terrified of whats behind it.

He turned around and studied the look on my face. "What? What happened?"

I pointed in the direction of the bush. "There's somebody there!"

Yusei stared at it, spurious at my statement. "Alright, stay here." He slowly walked towards the perverted bush, I guess you can call it that, and walked behind it. "Ah!" Yusei yelled out, backtracking.

I screamed the loudest I've ever had. "NO! YUSEI!" I covered my eyes with my hands. My heart thumped in suspense as I trembled uncontrollably under Yusei's sweater.

I'm sorry Yusei! This is all my fault! I had a feeling that somebody was there! Now you're hurt...or worse! I knew I shouldn't have done this, took the option to walk with you. I had strong doubts about this. If I didn't come then you wouldn't have wasted your time waiting for me. You would have walked out of this forest safe and sound, like if it was a normal day.

I inhaled to allow myself to breathe. My eyes watered as I lowered my clammy hands and covered my mouth, preparing myself for the worst.

"Nothing's there." Yusei said, acting as if nothing horrible happened.

I stood there, covered in my own daze. "Are you serious? !"

"Uh..." Yusei placed his hand on my shoulder. "It was just a caterpillar. Don't worry-"

I pushed him away from me. "Worry? Don't ever do that again! I thought you were really hurt! I-if something happened to you, then..." I stopped myself from rambling on. I turned sharply and dashed through the woods, leaving trails of tears behind. I dodged a couple of trees that came in my way, escaping to the end of this maze. I could hear Yusei following me back in the distance, who was catching up with every movement I made.

"Akiza!" He yelled as the noise his shoes crashing against the twigs grew softer as I ran farther away.

When he became out of view, I tripped over a tree root and fell down flat on my face. I slid and rolled down to the bottom of a small ravine covered with grass, leaves, and twigs. I tumbled into a patch of colored leaves and dirt, staining Yusei's sweater badly. I rolled over finding comfort in the pile, not wanting to get up. From the impact, I felt another bruise on my body. This time, though, it's on my upper arm. Yusei won't notice it, unlike the one I already have. Besides, I don't think I'd want to explain to him how I got this. It'll be quite awkward telling him I got it from my clumsiness.

I decided to lie in the pile of leaves for a while, you know, to finally think about what's going on in my life. Crap, did I get any cuts or scrapes on my legs? I sat up and checked my skin. None. Good. I don't want Yusei to ask me about those. Then he'd might keep a close watch out for me like he's my own personal supervisor. He'd think that I'm hurting myself on purpose. Most of the time, that's not the case. All I want is to have him not bother me about my scars.

I got up and quietly walked forward where I'll soon be out of here. Even though I don't know where the heck the direction I'm going, I took a wild guess and walked to my left. I heard footsteps approaching me from the back. I turned and saw a dark silhouette appearing in front of me. The person walked closer to me as I tried to back away, taking precautions.

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have left Yusei. I just got myself into more trouble, to which I have to face this person myself.

"Hey." That person said, obviously being a guy's voice. "You dropped your cell phone." He let out his hand with my phone on his palm.

I squinted my eyes and realized that he looks familiar. That guy is about my age, who's wearing the same uniform as Yusei. He has messy redwood-colored hair with a thin strand of hair sticking out in the front. Unicorn dude.

I took my phone from him and looked away, staring down at the phone's screen. If Yusei had my number, he would have called me. He would have listened closely for a ringtone and followed to find my location. I saved Yusei's number on my phone, maybe I should call him to tell him where I'm at. I don't want to be stuck with this guy.

"Oh, it's you again." He grinned, taking my mind off of Yusei for once. "Your hair is shorter."

"Uh...yeah." I stuffed my phone in my pocket. " But I don't want to talk about it."

He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. "What are you doing here by yourself? You could get lost in this place you know."

"I was with Yusei." I glanced at him and noticed a deceiving smile.

"Oh, really?" He asked in disbelief. "I would never expect you two to be together. Where is Yusei anyway?"

I looked down, feeling guilty for myself. "I ran from him."

His eyes widened in astonishment. "What did he do to you?"

"He made me worry about him!"

"...and that's bad because...?"

I clenched my fists in a loose grip, not wanting to puncture the scars from yesterday. "Him and his stupid tricks! I thought he was hurt! He scared me half to death! I thought I was the cause of it!" I lashed out my anger, then slowly breathed to cool down my nerves. "He made me— he made me— !"

"—concerned?"

"Yeah! I can never trust him again!"

The brunette shuffled his feet back and forth. He quietly chuckled to my response.

"What?" It's not like I'm making a joke or anything.

"You're angry at him, but you're also anxious at the same time. Am I correct?"

"Well, yes, as I told you before." I crossed my arms and turned the opposite from him, hiding my emotion. "I was scared because I thought something awful was going to happen to Yusei. I was going hysteric, thinking that I was at fault. But instead, he made me look idiotic."

He nodded his head reassuringly. "Won't he be worried about you now? I mean, I'm sure that you don't know this place better than Yusei."

I gasped, shaken by his remark. I haven't thought about Yusei's feelings. I've only lived in this place for a couple of days. Yusei knows for sure that I really don't know where I'm going right now. He's probably wandering around frantically trying to find me. Because of my absence, he might think that I fell into a stream and drowned, or I've been attacked by someone, or maybe even stuck in a hole in the ground.

I stashed my hands in my pockets, searching for my phone. "I need to call Yusei!"

He placed his hand on my wrist, indicating me to stop. "No need to." He looked past me, grinning and pointing.

I turned to see Yusei running towards us, looking nothing more than exhausted. My hopes immediately lifted. I couldn't help myself, but I jogged closer to him. From my point of view, this reminds me a scene where you see in movies. The ones where the guy is on one side of the field and the girl is on the opposite. They quickly run towards each other in a patch of flowers, happy that they are reunited. I'm thinking of apologizing to him, I've acted horribly. I glanced upon Yusei apologetically, while he looked back in a relieved state.

"...A-Akiza!" He exclaimed, taking in deep breaths of air. "I-I've...I found...you..." He leaned in towards me.

"Yusei." My hands grew cold as my heart started to beat fast. "I'm sor-"

"Actually," Unicorn dude stepped in between us. "I found her first."

Yusei, surprised that this guy is here, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him. "What do you want?"

He shrugged his shoulders, excusing Yusei's sudden action. "I'm walking to school."

"You don't even live around this area."

"Oh really?" He chuckled, causing suspicions in the air. "Okay, okay. I was tracking you down, but I found something that I need to show you."

"Not interested." Yusei grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from Unicorn Dude. "C'mon Akiza."

I looked over at Unicorn Dude, who, by the way, nodded at me. "Just, wait a sec' Yusei." I said, standing my ground.

"Nice girl you got there Yusei!" He exclaimed, relieved that I seem to be the only one treating him fairly. "Akiza is the name, right?"

I pouted, stomping my foot. "Get to the point already!"

From his pocket he pulled out a silver, portable camcorder. He fumbled with the buttons while his eyes were peeled to the screen. "I saw you two earlier. I want to show you this video, but I'm sure that you know what it's about."

Yusei lowered his eyebrows. "What are you trying to say?"

He smirked, as if he wanted to hear that question. "The video is about you and Akiza!"

Yusei's face completely paled out, to which I find kind of odd. I mean, he acted like somebody just died. I'm speaking hypothetically, but I didn't think it was a big deal. So what he recorded us? I'm not that angry that he invaded me and Yusei's privacy, spying and recording us and all. I'm curious of why he did that. I have a hunch that he's probably the one who spooked me out with the whole bush incident. I'm just a little freaked out.

Frightened, I shooked Yusei's shoulder vigorously. "Hey, Yusei!"

"What are you going to do with the video?" He suddenly snapped.

With a smug expression, Unicorn dude stashed his camcorder into his back pocket. "Well, I was thinking of showing her the video."

Yusei's eyes immediately widen. "No! Don't show it to her!"

"Huh?" I asked out loud. What do they mean by her? It can't be me, I'm practically the star of the video! So, who is this other girl? "Yusei, who are you talking about?"

"Interesting..." Unicorn dude ruffled my hair, smiling like a psycho. "I'm shocked, Fudo, that you haven't told your...new girlfriend..."

What the hell are they talking about! ? The flames I kept inside exploded with rage. I scowled at him in despise. This man took it to the limit!

Yusei was the first to notice my reaction. He faced Unicorn dude. "It's not like that!"

He exchanged glances with Yusei with an amused look. "Whatever." He turned and walked away. "Sorry for ruining you and her's 'special time' together." He laughed out.

I stepped away from Yusei. "Excuse me? But there is NOTHING HAPPENING BETWEEN US!" I yelled at him to the top of my lungs.

He ran even further. "Woah! That girl of yours is a feisty one!" He exclaimed as he disappeared deep in the forest.

"Stop saying stuff like that! We are only frie—"

Yusei pulled my shoulder back sharply. "Enough okay?" He said very sternly. "He get's it already."

I turned my gaze away from him, shaken by his cold command. I tried not to feel disturbed by it; I played it cool and simply nodded.

I kept my eyes on the ground when we continued walking. I don't think he was happy about me being loud. I didn't like how he scolded at me. That never happened before. Usually, Yusei would smile and joke around. Now it's like his attitude completely changed. Maybe it was how I ran away from him. Or, maybe it was Unicorn Dude. The atmosphere between them was intense. I could've have a chance to apologize. But, that guy. That guy!

I put my hands in my pockets. "So..." I said breaking the awkward silence. "Who's your friend?" I recall seeing Unicorn Dude on the first day of school. I think he did something to Yusei's motorcycle...

"I wouldn't consider Andre as a friend." He answered, looking straight ahead. He bopped his fist playfully on my forehead, catching me off-guard in a teasing way. "He's more like a rival."

"Don't you have a motorcycle?" I asked, catching him in a dead-end.

"I lent it to Kalin two days ago."

"But you could've used it to go to school."

"I could, but I like walking better."

I looked away and narrowed my eyes. "...weird..." I turned my head towards him. "But, I'd rather ride a motorcycle to school."

Yusei gave off a small smirk. "So, you want me to take you to school on my motorcycle?"

I crossed my arms. "I'd rather have you do that. I don't have to be next to you for like— how long— twenty-minutes. Riding a motorcycle will only be about a five-minute drive while a walk will take twenty-minutes. See how much time we're saving!"

He chuckled to himself. "Sure, okay. Maybe next time I'll pick you up with my motorcycle. Then, we'll go there together on a small ride."

He sounded suspicious the way he said it, though, I didn't care. But, next time? Did he mean tomorrow? I can imagine it: Yusei, coming by my house in a motorcycle. He wears a motorcycle helmet and expects me to wear an identical one for protection. He scoots in forward so I can have room to sit behind him. He revs up the engine and steps on the pedal, going down the road at top-speed. I panic and tightly wrap my arms around his waist for relief...

Oh gosh no!

"Are you okay?" Yusei questioned, nearing in to take a closer look at me.

I swiftly hid my tomato-red face. "I'm fine!"

There goes another lie.

Yusei studied my emotions, then his eyes wandered down to my body. Or, more likely, his dirty sweater. "Why are you covered in dirt?"

* * *

A blast of bright light shone directly at my eyes as we passed through the last patch of trees. We ended up at the verge of the forest on top of a steep hill. Down below is the parking lot of New Domino High. There weren't that many people or parked cars there, so I guess we're early.

I stepped forward but Yusei blocked me with his arm. "You might want to watch your step if you don't want to tumble down the hill."

"I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Your sweater won't get any dirtier."

"I'm not worried about my sweater."

"Uh..." I turned my attention to the ground. "Sure."

I wobbled forward while Yusei simply walked beside me. My foot slipped and I quickly grabbed onto Yusei's arm for support. "S-s-scary...!"

Yusei moved down a few inches. "Take a few careful steps and you'll be okay."

Dejected, I pulled him back. "Yusei, this isn't safe. I'd be better off rolling down the hill!"

"It's fine, just hold onto my arm-"

"Remember what my mother said! I have to be safe and...and..." I turned away." You have to watch out for me!"

"I am watching out for you." He met his colbalt blue eyes with my distressed, amber eyes. "Hold onto my arm as tight as you can." I sighed and gripped tightly on his arm. I hope he knows what he's doing. I followed Yusei as we slowly strolled down the hill, little by little. Halfway down, Yusei clasped my hand with his. "Don't get scared."

My hand tensed. "Huh?" He put his arm around me and started to jog, picking up speed. "Y-Yusei! Wha-"

We bolted down at the bottom of the hill, dropping on the ground with a patch of soft grass cushioning our fall. I lied on my stomach, my heart pounding with excitement. Really, though, that was exhilarating! I haven't felt this kind of rush before!

Yusei lied on his back next to me, taking notice of my joy. He smiled as we both laugh in amusement. "Fun, right?"

"Yeah! It is!" I responded between our snickering.

I saw him gazing directly at me in a trance. I returned the favor by staring back at him, looking at his eyes and facial features. The blue color made me wonder more about Yusei. I want to know more about him. I want to know what he likes, what he don't like. I want to know what he loves, what he hates. I see myself through the reflection of his eyes. It's unusual; I look the same, but I feel different. I feel the way I felt when we entered the forest, around the time he lent me his then-clean sweater. My eyes moved to his mouth, where his grinning lips are located.

"Akiza." He mumbled, observing my silence.

"...Hmmm..." I blinked my eyes. "Huh...what?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet. "Let's get going."

Yusei sped-walked through the parking lot while I trailed behind him. I saw some parked motorcycles nearby. One was white and it looked like a wheel, another one was black and orange with what looked like wings on it's side.

We crashed through the double-doors in time. I looked at the clock and saw that we're thirty minutes early. Yusei unzipped his messenger bag and handed me my suitcase. "Well, at least we're not late." We walked up the stairs that leads to the sophomore floor. I looked back to see Yusei right behind me.

I took off the sweater and tossed it to him. "Here. Sorry about the dirt."

He reached out and caught it. "Thanks." He stared at it, then looked back at me. "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

I wouldn't mind if I sit with him and his friends at lunch. Carly would follow me anyways, so a little social time with her and some guys would be fun. "Later at lunch time."

He nodded in agreement. "What about after school?"

"If it's alright with you..."

"I'll wait for you then."

"But I still have detention. You're gonna have to wait outside for an hour."

He shrugged. "Fine by me." He passed me and reached the top of the staircase. He turned and smiled softly. I smiled back as he ran up the the other staircase that leads to the juniors floor, leaving me alone in this empty place.

I gripped my suitcase handle and headed towards my locker. It was creepy being the only one there. The only thing I heard was the sound of my shoes stepping against the floor. When I get my stuff, where am I supposed to go? I don't want to sit and wait in my homeroom. The only other companion I have is Carly and I doubt she's here this early.

As I turned a corner, straight ahead on the other side of the hallway is a female. She has a bored expression, as if she was tired of standing in that spot. She stomped her way towards me once she we made contact. She walked quickly as her long, blonde hair flowed behind her. I was caught by her strained scowl on her face. Her footsteps echoed throughout as I stood in place.

Maybe she's angry at something or maybe she's heading to the bathroom. I shook off the frightening feeling and opened my locker. She can't possibly be making her way towards me. She doesn't know me and I don't know her.

I gasped. That girl...it's her! The one I fought before with the whole locker misunderstanding! Not to mention that her locker is also right next to mine. Okay, so maybe she's after her locker and not me.

I felt an unexpected sharp pain on my cheek and slammed against the locker. "Owww!" I grimaced and saw her in front of me. "You!"

She gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Why the hell were you with him?"

"What?" Ridiculous, she punched me because of some guy.

She towered over me. "You know who!"

"Andre?"

"Yusei!" She stood in a battle stance. "I saw you with him earlier!"

I remembered when Andre threatened to show Yusei the video to a girl. Could she be the one they were talking about? "Are you Yusei's...um...g-girlfriend...or something...?"

"I have waited six long years for me and Yusei to become an item!" She pushed me against the lockers. "All those years I tried my hardest to impress him. At each and every attempt to get him to notice, he barely laid an eye on me."

So, she's not. I guess that's good. The only problem now is that she knows I'm Yusei's new friend. And I think she's a little jealous of the attention I get from him.

She charged her fist at me, but I quickly dodged. She foresaw it and struck my neck instead. I staggered on the wall, leaning to regain my posture. She clawed my head and bashed it on the wall, but I kicked her legs. She fell on the ground, pulling my hair during the process. My chest hit the floor as I pounded my first on her face. She sat up and held her hand. Before she got a chance to hit me, I grabbed her collar and pulled her to the ground. I pinned her to the floor and started to punch her face.

"Akiza!" Somebody screamed from a distance.

Dammit, if it's the principal then it's definite that father would ground me forever. I came to an ultimate stop. I held my breath and got the courage to glance back. "Oh no." He sped down the hallway, holding his sweater in his hands with an agitated expression.

In less than a second, Yusei came by and dragged me off of her. "Why the heck were you hurting her?"

"I-I didn't! I mean, I did! But she-!"

Yusei knelt down beside her, who by the way is pretending to be the innocent one. She's acting like she never got punched before and she's faking tears. "Sherry, are you okay?"

"N-no! It h-hurts! I'm hurt!" She cried, struggling to sit properly. Sherry, so that's her name...

Yusei held her shoulder. "Akiza, why would you do this?"

"But she started it!" I huffed out. That sentence is from the oldest line to get out of trouble. I find it impossible for him to believe me, but it's true. She was the one who hit me first! "Yusei, I swear."

"Akiza, just..." He shook his head, signaling me to shut it. He helped her stand up. "Can you walk okay?" She nodded her head as they pass by me. Yusei didn't look at me. I don't think he wants to look at me.

She glanced at me, smiling secretly from Yusei's view. She stuck her tongue out in a tormenting way that makes me want to punch her again. It was temping, but I tried not to on account of Yusei's presence.

Another girl whom I've seen before walked by. She's tall, matching her height with Sherry's, and has long black hair, similar to Sherry's long blonde hair, along with a small jewel on her forehead. Her lizard-looking eyes appears light green, but it has more of a baby-blue tint. She spotted her friend from afar and suddenly ran towards her. "Sherry! Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Misty," Sherry said in a phony, weak voice. "B-bring me to the nurse."

Misty nodded. "Sure." I can't tell if she's acting along too. She faced Yusei. "If you don't mind, I'll take her off your hands."

"No problem." He replied, slightly pushing Sherry to her.

She smiled, then she walked Sherry towards the staircase. They went down until they were out of sight. I sighed in a sign of relief. I glanced at Yusei who still had his back turned to me.

Now it's my turn to talk to him. I inhaled to calm my nerves and held my hands together. "...Yusei."

He turned and came into direct contact with me. "I came back to give you your cell phone that you left in my sweater pocket." He said handing it to me. "I wasn't expecting to see you beating up somebody else."

I clenched my fists. "It wasn't me! It was her! She was the one who attacked me! She wanted to fight!" I turned away as I felt tears pouring out. Out of all people, Yusei would have been the first one to believe me. Now he's just like them, he's just like the others. They didn't believe me when I accidentally hit Sherry's head with the locker door. It was a common mistake, anyone could have done that. But no one believed me. Not Principal Goodwin, he only gave me detention. Not my parents; father grounded me and mother thought I was behaving erratically. Not even the witnesses, they thought I picked a fight with her.

"Akiza, did she do anything that made you angry?" Yusei placed his hand on my shoulder, but I shoved him away.

"Why...would you think...it was my wrong doing?" I expressed between sobs. "You act just like my parents!"

Yusei, perplexed, came closer to me. "How?"

"Because, they always expect the best from me! They expect me to do this. They expect me to do that. They expect me to do whatever I look like I should be doing because I was born into a rich family who, stereotypically, should be perfect in everything! But if I mess up, mother would put me to shame. Father would..." I glanced down at my palms. The cuts from yesterday, they're bleeding again. Yusei..."I thought you were..." Different from the rest. I shut my eyes just as fresh, warm tears seeped out and flowed down my cheeks.

Yusei took notice and held my hand, examining my palm. "What happened?"

I closed my hand and repelled from him. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

He sighed heavily, as if he was tired of my lies, and shadowed over me. "Tell me."

"Quit it!" I clenched my fist, holding back the urge to hit him.

"Quit it?" He repeated in curiosity.

"Stop asking me about stuff like this!"

"Would it make sense that I care about— " He paused for a moment, then he bent down to my height. "Akiza," He met his eyes with mines, trapping me with his hypnotic stare. "Please, tell me who's hurting you!"

Immediately I burst into tears. Yusei is the first to notice. Actually, he's the first to know it. Ever. Usually when someone sees my scars, they would think I was attacked by an animal or I simply fell. I try my best to hide my wretched marks. I can't cover it with make-up since it'll smear everywhere. So that left me to wear long sleeves and sweaters, which makes autumn and winter my favorite seasons. Yusei, I'm scared. I'm terrified to go home. It's petrifying to make a mistake. I don't even mind staying after school for detention. Now it's worse since I'm grounded. I can't escape from my house for two damn months. Not only is this hurting me physically, but it's hurting me mentally. I try to act undisturbed. I have nightmares. I have fears of doing something wrong. I have breakdowns and panic attacks.

"Akiza..." Yusei whispered in a soothing voice. He held my face and wiped away my tears with his thumb. "...don't cry..."

DON'T CRY!

I gasped. "I'm sorry! I'll stop! Just, please don't hurt me!" I covered my face. That voice again. His voice. The same man who yelled at me yesterday. The one who pushed me in anger. The one who told me to shut up or mother would hear, because she doesn't know a thing. These small cuts on my hand came from the glass of the broken vase I crashed into. It cost me my homework time taking the small shards out of my skin.

Yusei moved his hands to my back and pulled me into a warm embrace. My head rested on his collar bone as he held me firmly. I didn't do anything. I didn't yell at him. I didn't push him. I don't want him to get angry at me again. I want him to help me. I need his help.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Let your feelings out. Cry, punch, scream— do whatever you want. I'll be here for you. To hold you...to listen to you...to comfort you."

My heart pounded with the beat of his heart. This heat between us warmed up my soul. This nervousness gives me butterflies in my stomach. This new feeling makes me feel secure with him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face into his blazer. I let my tears soak into his shirt as I sobbed quietly into his chest.

I believe that he'll help me. I know that. I trust him with my life.

"Thank you Yusei..."

* * *

_*Next Chapter*_  
_"Yusei? What the hell?" I whispered under Crow's snickering._  
_Yusei cleared his throat. "...skirt..."_  
_"Huh?" That came out louder than expected. I covered my mouth. "Darn it!"_  
_"MS. IZINSKI!"_  
_(still in progress)_


	7. Red, Hot Actions

I keep changing the summary and the genre of this story :/ But, now it's settled.

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! ^_^ They're what keeps me going on and on and on and on and on...**

**I'll try to update more often.**

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, I have been spending wondrous amounts of time with Yusei, Carly, Jack, Crow, and Kalin. They're not as annoying as I thought they'd be—well—except for Yusei. I still consider him as an idiot.

I came to accept them. I now label them as my friends, my unique friends.

Carly and Crow both have the same classes as I do. Most of my school day are with them. Carly is a fun-loving person who is clumsy at times, but also has a big heart. It's entertaining when she overreacts to the slightest stuff. Crow tends to be more of an antic type of guy who would make his friends happy. He's also the main one the other guys leans towards for pranks.

Jack and Kalin are the two that I don't see much. We mainly see each other during lunch period. Kalin acts as a leader to the group, especially the guys. He has a lot of knowledge of other groups him and the guys are competing against. It's evident to say that they compete in motorcycle racing. Kalin mentioned they're looking for someone that could help them repair their motorcycles. I can't stand motorcycles, but I'd love to watch them compete.

Jack would often distance himself at the sight of Carly, due to the time when she spilled her food on him. She says it was her fault and she's thinking of a way to apologize to him. I don't think he's angry, he's just stubborn who's too much self-conceived. But in a positive note, he cares deeply for his friends. Even going far by protecting and standing up for us. I remember one time he punched a guy who was staring at my skirt. Though, I could have punished him myself.

With Yusei as my neighbor, we see each other often. Sometimes, him and the guys would hang out at the pavilion near our houses. There are moments when I wished I wasn't grounded. I would join them, but I'm still on punishment for another week.

On some days, I would sneak out to walk with Yusei to go to school. That's our only alone time together; the others don't even know we spend a lot of time with each other. Sayer, my family's butler, promised to keep that a secret from my parents. My mother allowed me to slip by once. After that, she took advantage for the rules of my punishment. After school, I have to let Sayer drive me home because my father would think I was with my friends. I don't mind it, but it saddens me that I can't be with him more.

Yusei is a great guy overall. He's really honest and caring. He'll stick with you in any tough situation. He'll be there when you want him to.

As for the passionate hug we shared at that time, we haven't told anyone. We decided to keep it a secret. I'm still embarrassed by that action, my cheeks turn red whenever I think about it. His body, his warmth, his heartbeats; the way he held me until I was ready to let go. The memory is still very clear. I've realized during that time that Yusei will comfort me when I'm feeling low in spirits. I've gained his trust, though I still quarrel with him. But, he doesn't mind, as long as it has my true feelings let out.

He makes me smile. He makes me laugh. He has given me this whole new personality. A brighter version of me that he's uncovered.

He's the most precious to me of all.

* * *

Our history class was dismissed early for a standardized test. We were told to place our belongings in our lockers and go straight to he testing area.

After I've thrown my stuff in my locker, I thought I'd use some time to find Carly's locker. She should still be near it. I'm the one who usually opens her locker since her locker is always jammed.

As I came by another hallway, I immediately stopped walking and hid behind the corner. There, I spotted Carly struggling from two girls. One has short, shoulder length bronze hair with a blunt fringe. The other has short, azure blue hair and gold-colored eyes. They both had Carly pinned against the wall.

"She's obviously trying to screw with us." The brunette said rashly. "Let's leave her, Mina."

Mina tilted her head towards Carly. "From now on, stay away from Jack or you'll pay the consequences!"

Broken in sweat, Carly backed up even further. "But I'm not always with him." She adjusted her large glasses. "The only time I see him is during lunch-"

"And the only thing he pays attention is you!" The brunette cut in, her demeanor emanating.

Carly stumbled. "W-what? Steph...Stephanie! What are you talking about? That's absurd."

"Quit acting like you don't notice."

I should take part of this. Carly is horrible when dealing with bullies. If they're gonna mess with her, then they'll have to go through me first.

I stepped away from the corner. "Hey-"

"Hey, you!" A familiar voice interrupted.

Out of sight, I quickly hid and peered over the corner.

The tall blonde indignantly walk towards the dazed trio. He eyed at Carly keenly, not even bothering to look at the others.

"Eek! Jack!" Mina and Stephanie squealed. They shrugged off Carly and ran up to him with heart-filled eyes. Hey watched excitedly when he neared closer to them.

They also watched him when he completely passed them for someone else.

"Er, Carly..." He encountered her unexpectedly, jaws dropping low to the floor, even mines. "Can you take me to where the test is taking place?"

"WHAT!" The two girls screamed out, their jealousy increasing.

I watched as she nodded her head. "Uh, sure."

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hallway, leaving behind nothing but dust. That was her way dealing with them, but that's not going to stop them from their hate.

Enraged, Mina crossed her arms. "That Carly! She thinks she can have him all to herself."

Stephanie scowled in the direction where she left. "Next time, we'll get her."

* * *

The test was being held at the school library. I've never been in there before, so I wasn't expecting what I thought I was. The room was massive, plenty of space for every student to fit in. Each wall held large bookcases while the remaining space had some half the size. There was an area in the back with couches for a relaxation time.

I wandered into the center of the room and found rows of desks. There were more students in here than usual. I don't even recognize some of them. By the looks of it, most of the seats were already taken.

I didn't have to go find one, though.

"Akiza!" I heard Carly call out from the back of the room. "Over here." I knew she would do that. It was nice of her. The desks she chose were near the back. I sat in the seat next to her.

She fidgeted in her chair. "I'm so nervous. What if I get stuck on a question?"

"Then you could either reread it or skip the question and come back to it later." Yusei said while taking a seat behind me.

I nodded. "Yeah, what he just said."

Wait...

"Yusei!" I gazed at him in disbelief.

"And Crow!" Crow exclaimed, popping up in the seat next to him.

"Why are _you_here? You're not in my grade." I noticed Jack and Kalin in the seats behind them.

Yusei smiled, amused by my actions. "Kalin and I are here to retake the test."

Kalin leaned in on his desk. "Don't believe him Akiza. He's making me retake it for a better score."

Jack crossed his arms. "And I'm just here to get out of class."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really Jack? You choose to take a test than stay at your class?"

He nodded. "If you had my science class then you would understand."

"Oh no." Carly expressed anxiously. "This test must be tough if it made Yusei fail."

"Yeah." Crow reassured. "I'm thinking of cutting class."

"But, we need you here Crow." Kalin remarked. "For the important race after school."

Race... So now they run track?

Carly tugged at my arm, snapping me back to reality. "Akiza." She whispered as the guys continued their conversation. "Do you think Jack is still upset when I dropped food on him?"

"I don't know." It's hard to tell. His face is always stiff as stone. "Why won't you ask him?"

Her face turned deep red. "No! I don't want to bother him about it."

"Jack!"

"What?" He raised his voice while they were still talking about the race.

Carly quickly covered my mouth shut. "It's nothing Jack!"

"Mmph... Carly get off of me!"

Crow smirked. "Heh heh..."

"Shut up! You're such a perv!" I took Carly's hand from my face. "And you, go ask him!"

She raised her hands in defense. "Let's just forget about it. I'm not so curious anymore."

"Of course you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Akiza." Yusei placed his hand on my arm. "Don't worry about it. You shouldn't push her into things. She'll confront him when she feels comfortable."

I stared into his cobalt orbs, his sudden advice taking an affect on me. I don't want to take it as a true answer. I only wanted things between Jack and Carly to be sorted out, instead of it becoming awkward. Though, their interaction earlier begged to differ... "Alright then."

Carly, however, was goggling at Yusei in awe. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes sparkled. "You...are...a MASTERMIND..."

Kalin nodded in agreement. "Seriously Yusei, you know how to control that girl."

Crow peered straight at him. "By the looks if it, Yus..." The rest if his sentence ceased and formed into a mere mumble. The words were hiding from my ears and entering Yusei's inquisitive mind.

Yusei glimpsed at me from the corner of his eye, keeping a stealthy expression.

Their actions were downright suspicious. It must have been about me. They're making me paranoid to the very second. I'll become demented if they won't spill it out.

"What did he say?" I blurted out.

"Miss Izinski." A firm voice caught me immediately. The history professor stood right in front of my desk, lowering her glasses to the tip of her nose. Her vicious eyes pointed towards me, like a vulture spying it's prey. "Miss Izinski, it would be wise to not talk while the teacher _is._" She said, referring to herself.

Apparently, I was speaking the second she told the class to quiet down.

"O-okay." I lowered myself in my seat in embarrassment.

"As I was saying," She continued, finally walking away from me. "Before we start the test, whoever needs to use the restroom may go now."

Right on cue, everybody stood up and rushed to the exit. I know they weren't really going to use the stalls. They just wanted to stretch and interact until being confined in the room for a few hours.

Carly and I were the only souls, along with the teacher, left in the room.

I grabbed Carly's arm and dragged ourselves out of there before meeting death with the teacher.

"That lady gives me the creeps." Carly rambled while we were free in the hallway.

I glanced to my side, spotting her trailing my steps. A certain memory fogged up my mind, forcing my mouth to talk. "So, who are Stephanie and Mina?"

Her dazed eyes grew wide. "They're my friends."

Completely false. "I saw what they were doing to you. They don't act like friends."

"It's not what you think! I mean, they're defensive about Jack. That's all."

"I figured that out when they threatened you."

"I know! But they think I—ahem—have feelings...for him."

I smirked. "Well, do you?"

Red.

That was the only word I could describe her facial features.

She slowly nodded. "I guess."

"Seriously?"

"I know he may be arrogant at times. But he could also be sweet, he just hasn't really shown it yet. He also saved me from Stephanie and Mina's menacing acts. While we were walking together, he told me to 'not wander around by myself'. That's the most nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

I smiled gently. "I didn't know Jack had a soft side."

She suddenly stood in front of me. "Now it's time for _me_ to ask _you _something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Yusei."

I flinched at his name. "What about Yusei?"

She clasped her hands together. Her eyes dazzled under the light. "Are you two going out?"

"What makes you think that?" I retorted, covering up my emotions.

"Don't get upset." She held up a white index card she pulled from her pocket.

I took it out of her hands, keeping the plain side up. It was smooth to the touch, but glossy in the back. I turned it over, realizing it was a simply just a photograph. I was speechless. It was a photograph of Yusei and me.

"I saw the two of you together at the front of the school this morning."

She must have hid in a nearby bush or tree to take the picture. It was a side-view of us from the torso and up, our bodies facing each other while we were smiling. My eyes appear squinting directly at him. I remember why: he said something that made me laugh.

"Why would you snap a picture of us?"

She smiled wide. "I'm practicing to be a reporter. An ace reporter starts with an eye-catching picture." Great. Now I have my own paparazzi.

I stared down at the photo. I like it. It's a nice picture of us. One of our firsts.

Carly studied my gaze. "You can keep it if you want."

I stashed it in the pocket of my blazer. "Yusei and I are not dating, if that's what you think."

"But, is he interested in you? Maybe even a little bit?"

I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards the bathroom. "To be honest, it's hard to tell if he is." Yusei is mysterious in so many ways. "I can't read him well." Would I be truly happy if we were a couple? Do I think of him as only a friend?

"Uh...Akiza..."

I wasn't listening to her warning. I stayed fixed at the floor, opening the bathroom door. "I don't mind if Yusei does like me. I'll be relieved-"

I cut my sentence short. This room feels odd. As I peered into it, familiar faces drew in my mind.

They were standing there—Yusei, Kalin, Jack, Crow— basically the whole crew. And another guy whom I've never seen before. He's tall, presumably Jack's height, and has yale-blue hair that reaches above his shoulders. He has steel gray eyes that seems to stare you down with a grasp.

They weren't using the urinals, thank goodness. They were huddled in a small group circle. That's is, until they saw me. Their reactions were quite clear, but it was all a blur from my point of view.

I ran out of the bathroom at top speed, passing by Carly who stood near the exit.

"Why didn't you tell me I was in the Men's bathroom?" I screamed when she followed suit.

"I was trying to! You weren't listening!" She gasped, literally running out of breath.

This is so humiliating. How can I face them in class now?

We stopped to catch our breath in an empty hallway, far enough from them. My lungs burned for fresh air.

"I... I could avoid them today."

Carly's expression shifted. "We're gonna have to see them during the test."

My head hung low in agony. Yusei heard me say it, they all heard my confession. What am I supposed to do when Yusei and I are alone? He'll definitely bring that up at some point. One of the guys will.

This is all fucked up.

* * *

Carly and I arrived last to the library. Every student in the class gave us evil looks, loathing how they had to wait for us to return. Every seat was still packed, instead for our original ones. Dammit.

"You're late Miss Carmine, Miss Izinski." The teacher peered over her glasses, mostly glaring at me. "Did the two of you think it was a good idea to skip the test?"

"So sorry, Mrs. Zora!" Carly replied, anxiously. "No, uh, we were lost..."

Some of the students snickered while I did a mental facepalm.

I eyed her with a vacuous stare.

"What?" She remarked. "It could happen.

Zora shook her head. "Very well. The test will begin shortly.

Carly quickly sat in her seat, leaving the desk in front of Yusei to become available.

"Did you get a chance to use the stalls, Akiza?" Kalin teased as I walked by.

I gritted my teeth. "None of that happened. Okay?" I sat down, trying not to look at 'you-know-who'.

Zora passed out the test packets, eyeing me to be quiet when she reached our row. I gripped my pencil nervously. I just have to survive this, no worries.

Very faint, laughing was heard somewhere behind my seat. I turned and eyed at Crow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" He remarked, grinning his teeth out. "I'm not laughing."

"No talking while the test is out." Zora declared, staring directly at me, again.

I returned to my original position, only to hear snickering again. This time, it was Kalin who joined in.

"Akiza." Yusei whispered. Is this some sort of joke played on me?

I didn't respond. Whatever they're doing, I don't care anymore.

A low, clicking sound came up. It's probably a camera going off.

"Stop it, Kalin." Yusei said. "Delete that picture!" He slightly kicked the back of my chair. "Akiza!"

"What?" I whispered, facing him with a death glare. I eyed at Crow and Kalin who continued to grin. Jack was trying not to look.

Yusei cleared his throat. "Your skirt..."

Puzzled, I looked where he told me. My skirt was lifted up against the chair, completely exposing my rose-red underwear.

"Oh shit!" I immediately settled my skirt down. But it wouldn't mattered anyway. They saw it.

"Miss Izinski!" Zora yelled out from the front of the room. She's definitely pissed with me now.

"I-I didn't mean to say-"

"Enough! Two weeks of cleaning my classroom after school!" She raised her glasses, making her words final.

"Wha- but- that's not fair!" Every student turned towards me, expecting me to become more violent.

"It is now." She crossed her arms and leaned on her swivel chair.

I clenched my fists as my expression turned sour. I want to get out of this damn place. I want to just walk out and not care about a freakin' thing. My life is always screwing up.

I was about to get up until,

"Asshole teacher."

* * *

I know it may not be the best chapter so far, but this is to lead up for the events in later chapters. It's also for further background on Carly's feelings towards Jack and her tormentors.

I should have made Stephanie's description as '...cafe-brown hair...'. Ha, get it?

**Loki, Lord of the Aesir says:**

"**Review? Ha! Who needs them! Well, _this_ person does.  
****Please Review!"**

Next time on Under the Roses, Hidden in the Stars:

"_That's what you guys waste your time on: motorcycle racing?"_

"_It's more like a hobby than a time waster."_

"_We're about to start a race. Akiza, want to ride with me?"_

"_Heck no!"_

**Stay tuned for more.**


	8. Driving Me Crazy

**Hey there, thanks again for the wonderful reviews!**

**Mmmm...thank you OtakuHarunaHimawari for these delicious cookies ^_^**

**And thank you readers for taking your time to read my story. As a thanks, here's chapter eight and a smiley face :D (It looks like he wants to be your friend)**

**About the previous chapter, I was working on it for four months. When I still wasn't finished, I pretty much rushed to get it done. C'mon, I wasn't _that _evil...heh heh heh... But, I love the feedback many of you gave me. I was surprised that many you guys liked it.**

**ANYWHO, please enjoy!**

Take a few moments to recall chapter 2. I know, it seems like a long time ago!

* * *

I bid my goodbye to Carly who was leaving to go home, as well as every student in this condemned school. As soon she was gone, I was left here alone in this sullen hallway. I stood there, gazing at my opened locker. My books, bag, sweater; they all sat there waiting for me to carry them, prompting me to make a decision. But, I don't have a choice. I have to stay after school today.

If I leave, I'll put myself into more trouble. Father will become more upset with me. He will extend my punishment until the day of my death. Even if I come back tomorrow, the guys will keep mentioning my underwear. That too will probably stay with me until the day I die.

I forced myself to move from my statue state. I slammed my locker closed and overlooked the deep corridor. My thoughts stirred up and my face grew warm. The last time I was here was when Yusei hugged me.

Yusei is always crowding in my mind. I'm not sure if it's normal to think about him night and day. My heart beats every second of it. I can't tell what this feeling is.

Am I excited?

Am I nervous?

Deep down, I'm probably both. But, also confused. At first, I loathed him. Now, I wouldn't call it hate. I enjoy spending time with him. It's a different experience whenever we're together. Like we're never seen having a horrible time with each other. Our souls are 'inseparable' as one would call it.

Has it always been him that it turned out like this?

Was it his looks, his smile, his hair, his scent, that I'm drawn to? Is it his gentle words and his strong advice, the way he acts, the way he defends me—do I like that? Was the sense of dislike just a waste of time?

I can't help but wonder if things would have been different if I've never met him.

From my pocket, I pulled out the picture that Carly took of Yusei and me earlier. Staring at the photo again, I smiled. This picture answers everything. Happiness, that's all I want in my life.

But, does that mean Yusei is the one I need in my life?

I stashed the photo in my pocket and found myself standing in front of a doorway, having from wandering while lost in my thoughts. The classroom just so happens to be Zora's, the one I'm supposed to clean after school for a whole two weeks. And inside the room was the person who would be helping me for each day, none other than Yusei Fudo.

Yusei has already started without me. He stood there, wet sponge in hand, wiping the chalkboard until it was completely clean. No one else was in there, just him. That fact just made it worse.

He should be fine without my help anyways. Besides, I can't face him. I still feel uneasy. I backtracked slowly, trying hard not to make a sound.

"Akiza, can you help me out here, you know, like you're supposed to?" He turned and tossed me a broom.

That guy has extreme superhuman senses. I sighed and walked inside, dragging the broom behind me. I collided into a desk, noticing something peculiar about this room. It's a total wreck! Desks were misplaced, paper were scattered everywhere, empty chip bags were left on the floor... It's like Zora allowed her class to make a mess for our torture.

I gazed at Yusei anxiously, who had his back turned towards me. I fought back my blush and jabbed his side with the broom. "Why the hell did you have to curse at the teacher?" I asked, referring to the events that took place during the test.

He tilted his head, facing me properly. "Because, I did. "

I pumped a fist at him. "No mind games! You have to tell me!"

"Are those my orders?" He smiled teasingly.

I glared at him, restricting myself from breaking the broom in half. His cobalt eyes kept me into a brainless stare. They were hypnotic, having my memories reoccur to me once more: walking into the wrong bathroom... being disciplined by the teacher... Yusei expressing foul language out loud... the guys sneaking a peak at my underwe—ah!

My face turned red as I quickly looked away.

Yusei leaned down, observing me at a certain angle. "Are you feeling alright?"

I took a step to create a distance between us. I kept my flushed face hidden from view. "How much did you see?"

"Of what?" He questioned, having doubt cover his voice.

I threw the broom to the ground and eyed him with my burning, red expression. "My underwear! How much did you see of my underwear? !"

Yusei ran his hands through his hair, uncovering a slight pink that formed on his cheeks. "Oh, uh, not much, if that's the answer you wanted to hear. But, enough to know that the color matches the color of your cheeks right now."

Reddening into a deeper shade of crimson, I moved farther from him. Of course he noticed the color, I _was _sitting in front of him. Everything was pretty much exposed for him, he had _front_ row seats. As awkward as it sounds, Yusei knows what I look like in an undergarment. It's burned into his brain, and also mines.

"I deleted the picture that Kalin took." He reassured, making my blush subside.

"R-really?"

He nodded his head. "Before he left the school grounds, I took his cell phone and deleted the photo. I also checked to make sure he didn't send it to anyone else." He handed me the phone. "Here, you can see it yourself."

I waved my hands in front of me in defense. "There's no need." I trust Yusei completely. My lips suddenly formed into an impetuous grin. "Thank you, Yusei."

He smiled back, stuffing the phone into his pocket. "If my friends or anyone else are bothering you, just let me know. I'll handle them myself."

"You would do that?" My eyes widened in awe. Someone, protecting me for any possible reason. Having this power, I won't always have to fight for myself.

"Of course I would." He took a few steps closer to me. "And to answer your other question, I cursed at Zora to be here with you."

A blank expression appeared on me. Yusei would do that, even if it would cost him his free time? As flattered as I felt, it caught me by surprise. "Are you serious?"

He shuffled his feet, kicking a few paper-balls in the process. "I didn't think you'd be happy here by yourself."

"So you thought yelling out profanity will fix everything?"

"If you put it that way..."

I shook my head in dismay. "I'm not sure if I told you this before, but I can take care of myself. You don't have to be with me every single minute to make sure I'm okay."

"I was thinking about you for once. Can you at least appreciate that?"

"How can I when you acted so idiotic?"

He cringed, immediately feeling offended. He retreaded backwards, hiding his eyes under his bangs. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking of a good answer. He leaned against the chalkboard with his hands in his pockets, staring me down with a crucial attitude. "I just wanted to spend more time with you."

I let out a small gasp, shaken by his outrageous statement. "But, we see each other everyday. We're neighbors to be in fact! We could visit each other whenever we want to, you can call me on my phone, we could walk to the park nearby... we could do so many things together." I glanced at him, who appeared with a negligent expression. I sighed and moved closer, placing my hands on his wrists. "I'm fine with the time we spend now, Yusei, what we already have. Don't go and do reckless stuff."

"Akiza..." He replied in a gentle voice. He slowly smiled as I smiled in return. That was the only gesture I could do to convince him.

He reached his arms to my back and pulled me in for a warm hug. My arms stayed by my side while my body felt squished. My heart beat rapidly as a blush spread across my face again. I heard his heart beat at a moderate speed, close to catching up with mines.

"Y-Yus—"

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Don't talk. Let me speak this time."

Bewildered for a second, I did as he told. He released me from his grip and stared deep into my amber eyes. His intense staring brought my attention into fear. It's full of suspense, I can never figure out what Yusei is thinking. He silently inhaled, calming his nerves. "I wanted to spend more time with you, because...well...I like you."

_I. Like. You._

Those three simple words echoed throughout my empty mind. I stood there, frozen in place. I can't even tell if he actually said that or it was the figment of my imagination. I mean, is Yusei only saying that to make me less wary?

"Wha—so, you don't _hate _me?"

He chuckled. "Akiza, don't you understand?" He tenderly touched my cheek, the one with the bruise buried inside it. "I like you."

Out of panic, I inadvertently pushed him. "But...we're just teenagers! This can't mean anything! I-it's not real!"

"Of course it's real." He attempted to get closer, but I scooted to the side.

"Stop lying to yourself Yusei!"

"I'm not lying to myself! All the things I said are true!" His emotions lowered. I guess he wasn't expecting me to say that. "Why can't you believe that?"

I changed my attention to the ground, not wanting to give him a straight-forward reply. Hidden tears clouded my vision as I stormed out of the classroom. I couldn't bear with the pressure anymore. That secret feeling left my heart aching inside. He confessed to me, but I can't confess to him.

I only felt like running. Just running away from my problems. But, he's not the problem, it's me. This difficult conspiracy is fucking with my head.

Each stamping footstep I took feels like I'm on fire while running through sticky honey. The desperate need of finding a 'safe hideout' kept me impatient, though, he wasn't trying to stop me for once. I was in mixed emotions—angry at myself, confused at Yusei, and a new feeling that left me in a depressive state.

I leaned against a wall in a random hallway I chose and sunk down to the floor. I hung my head low as I sobbed out tears that swelled my eyes. My lips quivered while I felt like coughing after each cry. I feel sick at myself. I left him there with a complete negative sense. I made him think I rejected his feelings. I'm not even sure of my own feelings.

I just don't know. I'm only afraid.

What will father do? His motives are unknown to me. He's a powerful man, I mean, he _is _the Senator after all. I just want to keep Yusei safe from him.

I heard fast pace footsteps in the far distance, nearing closer each second. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and prepared myself for Yusei.

As I looked up, it was not him.

Instead, a different man stood before me. He was probably about my age with a way opposite attitude than I have. He has messy red-brown hair with a thick, orange highlight that looks like a 'V' placed in the middle of his head.

He crouched down in front of me. "What's wrong with you?"

I shook my head, holding back the tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I glanced away. "I just have some... minor issues I need to sort."

He smiled reassuringly. "Those issues can still be talked about."

I slid away to create distance between us. "They're guy problems, okay?"

"Is that guy your friend or something?"

That question stumped me. Yusei could be, but he doesn't deserve to be _only _a friend. To me, he's something more than that. It's definite. Maybe that's why I'm so angry at myself. I was caught off-guard by his sudden confession that I don't even know how to get my feelings straight with him. I shrugged my shoulders while staying silent.

He nodded, taking it understandably. He stood up, reaching out his arm. "My name is Broder by the way. You can call me Brave if you want."

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself to my feet. I had an urgent feeling to look over his shoulder. In the distance, Yusei stood there watching us. I quickly let go of his hand and backed away.

Broder turned to the direction where I glanced at. "Yusei." He sneered.

Yusei approached us. "Broder." He replied, slightly annoyed.

Okay, another enemy of Yusei's? They were staring at each other intensely. I can literally feel the flames burning around them. Yusei's cobalt eyes turned into a darker tone of hate; the only times I saw that was when he saw my butler, Sayer, and Andre. I don't know what the big deal is with them.

Broder was the first to break the trance. "It's best if I leave now." He waved. "See you, Babe."

"Don't call me that." I answered, skeptically.

Hold up, I met this guy before. It was right after I met Carly for the first time. I was passing by a fast-food restaurant while heading home. He was the guy whom I've bumped into.

He smirked and strolled down the hallway, leaving me alone with Yusei once again.

"Don't go near that guy, or his friends." He suddenly said, standing next to me.

"Are they going to challenge me to a race or something?" I asked sarcastically.

He sighed. "Trust me on this one."

I should listen to Yusei, he probably knows a lot more people than I do. Though, I'm not sure if he's guarding me from something or if he wants me all to himself.

I stared at Yusei with a doubtful look. He stared right back at me, acting as if he has something to say. Things will never go back to the way they were if I don't talk them out with him. "Yusei, what I said earlier after you've-"

"Don't worry, you don't have to apologize." He forced a smile.

"No, I-"

"It's my fault for bringing up so many stuff you can't handle."

"No! It's not!" Out of my control, I grabbed his hand. I want him to know that I shouldn't have acted like an asshole. I gazed at him with watery eyes, my hand trembling at the touch. Would it be fair if I confessed to him too? I need him to understand that we are attached to each other in the same way. I gripped his hand. "Yusei... I-"

"Ahem." We turned to see Zora peering over her glasses at us. Her glassy eyes glared at us while smoke literally fumed out of her head. "Go back to the classroom and clean it!"

* * *

I stood outside the front gate of the school with my bag in my hand. It was finally time for us to go home. But, we still have to keep cleaning the room until our two weeks are up. The whole time we were cleaning, Zora was watching us. I couldn't tell Yusei then.

I pulled out my cell phone, searching in the Contacts list for Sayer to come pick me up. I saw Yusei exiting the gate's walkway, going to a different direction than his usual route.

Immediately, I flipped my phone off and proceeded to walk with him.

"Yusei, were are you going?" I asked out loud as we walked down the sidewalk.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder. "To the race track nearby. You're tagging along?"

"O-of course!" I quickly answered. Dammit, why am I acting so nervous? It's only Yusei... who supposedly likes me.

I followed him to the said place, walking behind him to study his features. He doesn't seem upset in any way. Maybe he's trying to repress his feelings, or trying to forget any of that happened. I can't let him think I don't return his feelings. I do like Yusei, but, I guess I'm embarrass to admit it.

Not too far from our high school is an isolated stadium, looking old and worn down. The parking lot was completely vacant, except for a few chip bags and used napkins lying around. An old banner above the double doors managed to survive the harsh conditions of this area, reading: NEW DOMINO MOTOR SPEEDWAY.

"What happened to this place?" I asked as he led me inside the building. "It looks like they've completely gave up on motor racing."

"A more bigger stadium was built in Central New Domino. This place wasn't torn down since no one else wanted to change it."

"So, its turned into a haunted building."

He chuckled. "No, just a fun place to hang out."

We went down a large escalator and he took me through a hidden door. The door led us to a hallway that goes to the outdoors. A gate blocked us from going any further.

Yusei took out a small key in attempt to open it while I stood behind him. I should take this opportunity to tell him.

I huffed in some fresh air and brought in my courage. "Yusei."

"Yeah?" He asked, fumbling with the lock.

Come on, just say it... "I li-"

"AKIZA!" Carly bashed through the gate, making Yusei smash into the wall next to us.

I sighed, trying not to be annoyed. The vein in my head is literally close to popping. "Yes, Carly?"

She tugged on my arm. "Come on! They're about to start the race!"

"Who are?"

"Jack and some guys from a different group!"

I looked back at Yusei who lied there on the floor, dazed from that sudden knock-out in the head. "Go on, I'll meet you there." I told Carly as I watched her run towards the race track. I turned to Yusei and pulled on his arm. "How are you feeling?"

He felt his head as he stood up. "I've endured a couple of punches from Jack. But, THAT was nothing compared to him."

I giggled. "It's funny how she opened it normally and didn't notice you."

He smiled. "Come on, I have a race to get to."

When we reached the track, Jack was already on his motorcycle. On the lane next to him, a guy with mustard-colored hair and black highlight in the middle, similar to Broder's hair-do, revved up his motorcycle engine.

"You're gonna lose this time, Dragan!" Jack yelled out over the noise.

Dragan sneered. "Don't count on it!"

In less than a second they were gone, leaving behind a massive dirt cloud. Gusts of wind crashed against us, almost making me fall to the ground.

Crow fist pumped to the sky. "That's it Jack, win for us!"

"Go Jack!" Carly cheered from the bleachers.

"Don't get you're hopes up." Another guy said with a slight British accent. He has cool-gray hair and wears the same jacket as Dragan. He was also sitting in the bleachers, with Broder next to him.

"Dragan did a couple minor adjustments on his motorcycle." Broder replied, slyly.

I turned towards Yusei. "To make the long story short, you guys spend your free time here."

He nodded his head. "Pretty much all the time."

"Hey Akiza, I'm up next after them. Wanna ride with me to get a close-up experience?" Crow asked, popping up from behind us.

"No way!" Never in my life will I ever ride on a motorcycle.

Yusei smirked at my reaction. "Well, I'm racing against that guy Halldor over there. Would you rather ride with me?"

"My answer is still no!" I took a seat next to Carly, watching Jack's and Dragan's motorcycles race around the oval-shaped track. Meanwhile, Crow and Yusei walked up a nearby staircase to a balcony containing their other teammates: Kalin and that blue-haired guy. They're taking this thing seriously, even if it looks like a practice race. Out of curiosity, I decided to follow them.

But someone stopped me from even reaching the first step.

That person's hand reached to my shoulder, making me turn to face them. I came in contact with a familiar set of green eyes and long, blonde hair. She wore some sort of suit, somewhat similar to the opposing team but not identical. She held her helmet under her arm.

"S-Sherry!" I exclaimed in surprised. Judging by her outfit, could she be involved with this racing thing?

"Hello Akiza." She replied, showing a full smile.

"What do you want from me?" It was a completely random act. I haven't seen her in a while, I had a suspicion that she was avoiding me.

"I was only paying Team 5D's a visit. It was all coincidence that we met up here." She glanced at the track, taking interest for a moment. "When I saw you here, I thought this was perfect timing."

Perfect timing? Should I even trust her words?

She eyed me carefully. "I know we started things off with a bad start..." She held out her hand. "So, no hard feelings?"

Seriously? Even after she picked a fight with me a few times? Punching me, threatening me, even lying right in front of me. All of those horrible things she did...

Despite my instincts telling me differently, I shook her hand. "No hard feelings." If I don't forgive her, we might end up staying mad at each other for who-knows-when.

She nodded. "Good. I don't want you to have a grudge on me. This was all a misunderstanding."

That's exactly how I feel about it.

We walked up the steps to, what she called, 5D's Headquarters. The team was there with their backs facing us. They were occupied on watching the race. The balcony had a desk with computer screens and a roof to cover from the weather. You can see the whole course from where you're standing. Across the other side of the track there was an identical one.

"Looks like we have visitors." The blue-haired guy said while spinning in his swivel chair.

"Hey, Sherry can join our team!" Crow mentioned out loud.

"Just because she knows how to ride a motorcycle doesn't mean she will be in our group." Kalin retorted, smacking Crow in the back of his head.

"Aah-hey!"

"And," The blue-haired guy spoke up. "If we do let her join, we wouldn't be _5D's_ anymore."

Crow massaged his head. "So? We'll change it to 6D's."

Kalin shook his head. "That sounds weird."

"Don't get your hopes up." Sherry replied, flipping back her long golden hair. "I'm not planning to join any teams at the moment."

I crossed my arms and leaned against a column. "Why are you here, exactly?" I mumbled in a low tone.

She smirked. "I just came for a quick glimpse of 5D's. You guys must be practicing for New Domino City's Grand Prix next month."

Crow jumped up. "Like hell we are!"

"I'm sure your team will win." She remarked, her gaze fixated at Yusei. "Your team does have the best leader.

The blue-haired nodded. "You got that right. We're lucky to have Yusei." He glanced over at the track. "Crow, you're up next."

In response, Crow practically flew down the stairs. "Thanks Bruno. Wish me luck!"

I walked forward to the front and peered at the race track. Jack pulled over to the pit stop area, took off his helmet, and threw it hard to the ground with a few curses. I'm guessing he didn't win.

I glanced over my shoulder to the rest of the team who laughed at the scene. Sherry, though, was standing close to Yusei's side. Too close. Dangerously close from the way I saw it.

"Sherry." I called out. "The view is better if we sit in the front row seats."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's go there."

We headed down the stair case towards the seats where Carly sat near.

For some reason, when I saw Sherry right next to Yusei, I felt something strong snag on my heart. It was like a protective instinct as if I wanted to keep her away from him. If I really want him to know my feelings, I'll have to tell him soon before anything else happens. Paranoia would take over me if I had to deal with him being with someone else.

My eyes narrowed on Yusei from the distance.

It would be devastating to see him with someone other than me.

* * *

Sorry if I haven't portrayed Team Ragnarok very well, I haven't been keeping up with the shows so I had to read about their Yu-Gi-Oh wikia pages.

Broder and Dragan appear like they have a mullet haircut, don't you agree?

**Junk Synchron says:**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**I forgot to mention: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazumi Takahashi.**

**But I would have totally made it Action/Romance/Romance/ROMANCE!**

Next Time On Under the Roses, Hidden in the Stars:

"_Yusei! T-there's a huge hill over there!"_

"_Yes, I know-"_

"_I'm gonna die!"_

"_No, Akiza, you're not-"_

"_Ahhh!"_

Stay tuned, I seriously can't wait until you guys read the next chapter.


	9. I Have to Tell You

**Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I love you guys! Please enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Dressed in my pink overcoat to block out the freezing weather, I stood outside the gates of New Domino High under the gloomy afternoon. The sun was almost on the verge of setting, the streetlights in this area started to glow a faint golden color, and the weather here had already shifted from autumn to winter. It seems pessimistic, but that's how it looks. Nothing has changed outside; I've been waiting since the beginning of the month for the first drop of snow to come. Though, I've only been waiting alone.

It has been a couple of days since I witnessed Team 5D's first practice race for the Motor Racing Tournaments. Even though the event won't be until a few weeks, I will definitely get front row seats. I want to watch them race and I want to see them compete against Team Ragnarok. But most importantly, I want to be there to see Yusei.

Today is also the day that my punishment is finally over. My father grounded me two months ago for a fight that I didn't even cause— I was only fighting Sherry for self-defense. Today finally marks my freedom and I am now able to go wherever I want and stay up whenever I want without any limits. I can hang out with my friends without sneaking around, I can go shopping by myself...

But, I still have to stay after school to clean Zora's classroom. It's not like I hate it, Yusei is there to cheer me up... well... sort of. We would talk to each other with an air of awkwardness, which was odd because we would always strike up a conversation. We _used_ to, to be in fact. I don't know why, but I have a feeling it's because of his confession he made prior to that. It's my fault that I didn't reply a way he was hoping for. After all, I was the one who yelled at him for confessing to me.

I stretched my arms and leaned against the large, golden gate. I sighed and texted my parent's butler to pick me up. Looks like I have nothing to do today.

Having it being a Friday with no plans ahead of me doesn't make it as fun as I hope it would. Carly had her weekends booked with class projects and reports for the New Domino City Newspaper, so I shouldn't bother her. I have an option to go to the race track where the guys are hanging out. But, I recall Bruno saying they had to prepare for an upcoming race with one of their rival teams. Sherry had invited me to go shopping with her and Misty, but I made up an excuse not to go. I still have suspicions of her.

I quickly climbed into the backseat of the limousine the moment Sayer arrived. The warm heat mollified my body as I slammed the door shut.

Sayer rolled down the window that separated the front seats from the back seats. "Spending the day alone, Miss Akiza?" He questioned as he tilted his head, meeting his lime-colored eyes with my amber orbs.

There's this weird feeling whenever I would come in contact with Sayer. I don't like how he looks at me with a completely sly aura. It feels like he's trapping me in his cold wrath. It makes me uncomfortable up to the point where I would simply run away from him. I don't know what my parents see in him. Through my eyes, he's a monster. He's secretive in everything he does, but, somehow he manages to be a tolerable butler for my family.

I crossed my arms and peered outside. "I hate to admit it."

"Do you want to go anywhere in particular?"

"No. Just take me home." I guess I'm spending another day falling asleep while watching late-night television.

We passed by the racing track that the guys were practicing in. When I glanced outside, I spotted someone walking alone on the street. I gazed at his mesmerizing attitude, his spiky jet-black hair, and his deep stare. Of course, it's the one and only, Yusei.

I instructed Sayer to drive beside him. I don't know why the hell I told him to do that, but I didn't like how Yusei was by himself.

I rolled down the window. "Yusei." I said, catching him by surprise. "What are you doing out here? I thought you had an important race today."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm heading back to our area. The twin's parents called and asked me to watch their kids."

Just the thought of Yusei babysitting a bunch of ten-year olds made me laugh inside. "Well, what are you doing walking your way there?"

He shook his head. "That guy... Kalin crashed his motorcycle, so I let him borrow mines."

"I can have Sayer drop you off." I opened the door and moved myself back a seat. "We're heading that way anyways."

He paused for a second and looked at me with pure gratitude. He sat in the empty seat, accepting my offer. He asked to be dropped off in front of Leo's and Luna's mansion, to which Sayer replied in vexation.

About a minute later, I started to sense something strange. I turned to Yusei who was looking out the window, watching as we pass by buildings. He's not his normal self. He seems quiet—well, more quiet than usual.

"Yusei." I spoke up, hoping he would face me. "Is there something wrong?"

He leaned against the door. "Nothing's wrong..." He shifted in his seat, still keeping his gaze away from me. "I'm just confused."

"About what?" Those words slipped out. I didn't mean to be inquisitive about it, I just want to know what's making him act like this.

He bit his lip in distress as he hid his expression under his spiky bangs. He couldn't meet his eyes with mines, he wouldn't. I don't like this; I want to see those blue eyes of his. I want him to look at me like he always have before. I want the same warm feeling he always gives me.

_'But apparently, things are different between us now.'_

That tiny piece of my conscience spoke out throughout my mind, stabbing me in the heart. It leaves me broken when we can't act the same way we used to without faking a smile. It's like we're suddenly distant to each other, not physically but emotionally.

I hate this feeling. That bulky barrier between has to be taken apart, and I think it should be my turn to try.

I kept a stern look as I slowly inhaled. "Did something happen?"

He shook his head.

"Yusei..." Stop keeping stuff from me.

He leaned in his seat and faced the window. "I like you Akiza, I'm sure of it."

Immediately, I blushed. "Yes, I know that." The memory of Yusei confessing to me is burned in my brain.

He finally turned around. His cobalt eyes shined under his jet-black hair. "I can't tell if-" He quickly turned away. "Forget about it."

I restricted myself from holding his hand. Though, I have a strong urge to do so. "I'm guessing it has something to do with me?"

"No..." To my surprise, he grabbed my hand. "It's just that, I like you a lot."

Yusei seriously knows the words that makes my cheeks flush crimson.

He tightened his grip. "But," He continued in a frail voice. "To be honest, I can't tell if you feel the same way for me."

My eyes twitched. Crap, I was afraid this would happen. "Yusei, I-"

"I'm just a friend to you, aren't I?"

"No—I mean—ugh!" I let go of his hand. "You're making this difficult for me!"

He sighed. "Akiza, I'm going to ask you a simple question." He scooted in closer, causing my nerves to shake. "Do you like me?"

I moved my mouth, but I couldn't dare to speak. I'm completely frozen. What the heck... I told myself that I was going to confess! Why the hell can't I?

"Here we are." Sayer suddenly announced. He opened the door from Yusei's side. "Your destination, sir."

Yusei gave me one last look before getting out, probably hoping for me to answer him. But, of course, I couldn't. "Thank you." He replied as he walked to the front porch. It was hard to tell if he said that to me or to Sayer.

I peered from the back window watching Yusei as he casually walked away. I punched the seat cushion, turning all of my sadness into anger.

What's wrong with me? Why did I act like that? I've rehearsed it thousands of times, but why couldn't I say I liked him back? Is it that I'm too afraid? Is that it? Am I too scared to actually be in that sort of relationship with him? !

I can't be like that. He's the same old Yusei. Nothing about him has changed. It's his feelings, I bet, that felt different. His feelings for me has gotten stronger. It's because of me that's he's stressing out whether or not he should think that way towards me.

Sayer settled in the driver's seat. "Is there a place that you would like to go, Miss Akiza? Or, do you want to go back home?"

I gritted my teeth as I grabbed the door handle, still keeping an eye on him.

"No." I got out of the limo. "I'll be staying here for a while."

* * *

I stood in the front entrance, watching the twin's parents pull out of their driveway. Since I'm already here, I'm going to have to watch Leo and Luna with Yusei. I don't think I can do this, I mean, I've never watched kids before. Besides, I'm just a waste of space here. They favor Yusei more.

A cool breeze swept across my face, prompting me to move. I can probably sneak out without them noticing. I stuck one foot out—

"Akiza."

I quickly closed the door and faced Yusei. "Hm?"

"Let's go to the backyard."

"Uh..." I pressed my back against the door. "I don't think I want to..."

"Come on, you'll get to know the twins better. We can play—"

My thoughts immediately trailed off while he rambled on. I couldn't help it, It was something about him. He has reverted back to his old self, as if the events that happened on the way here was a simple dream. Dammit, he's doing it again. He's trying to act like he's okay when he's not. He can't keep making these escape acts when it's completely affecting him.

It's all my fault. I'm too nervous to confess. I need to get my thoughts out directly to him— I guess that's why I followed him here. It's just Yusei, I can't see why I'm so anxious about this.

"...Akiza." He waved his hand, catching my attention.

"Y-yeah?"

"Join us. We're going to skateboard outside."

I would skateboard with them, but... "I don't know how."

Yusei shrugged his shoulders. "No problem, I'll teach you."

My eyes jolted at him. "No way!"

He led me to the hallway. "I might even teach you how to ride my motorcycle."

He brought me to the kitchen that led to the backyard porch. The twins were already outside on what looks like paradise. They have a tennis court, basketball court, baseball field, skate park, swings, slides, a seesaw, a small pond, and a large grassy area for picnics.

The only thing they don't have is a rose maze, which is what we have in our backyard.

"Hurry up Luna!" Leo exclaimed as he rolled his skateboard on the ground.

"Don't rush me." She replied while fixing her hair into two high ponytails.

I was given a magenta helmet with matching elbow pads and, since I'm wearing a skirt, knee pads. Luna had on the same attire except in pink and Leo only had a helmet and elbow pads on. Yusei on the other hand, isn't wearing any equipment that will protect him from an injury.

The four of us stood in the middle of the half-pipe. It didn't look like a 'half pipe' to me, though it looked more like two of the biggest ramps in the world facing each other.

"Yusei." I called out as the twins rolled away. "Please put on a helmet."

He stopped his board right in front of me, almost causing me to fall back. "I'm alright without one, I'm an expert at this."

I crossed my arms. "You're boasting. You wear a helmet when you ride your motorcycle."

"I'm on the road when I'm on it, which is completely different than skateboarding."

"People in cars drive on roads, but you don't see them wearing—wait, we're completely off subject!"

"Then stop trying to procrastinate and let me teach you."

I scoffed off, walking away to a nearby bench. "I'm gonna sit over there."

"Not today." Yusei placed his hands on my waist and yanked me off the ground.

My face grew warm. "Y-Yusei."

He set me down on his skateboard. "Don't worry about a thing."

"It's too late to not worry!" I covered my eyes.

He gave me a slight shove. "I'll be right here behind you." He pushed me onto another ramp, but it was much smaller.

"Yusei, there's a hill!"

"It's actually more of a quarter-pipe, but it's not like I'm going to push you there... Stop covering your eyes!" He moved my arms down. "Always be aware of your surroundings, unless you're planning to hurt yourself."

He pushed me again.

Wobbling to keep my balance, I put a foot down. "I'm going to die if I don't get off!"

Yusei held my waist. "Would you calm down if I hold you like this?"

I turned away from him, hiding my crimson cheeks. "Yusei Fudo, I swear I'll throw this board at you if I fall!"

He sighed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He clutched my sides in content. This time, his hands felt warm, even through my clothes. "Alright." He muttered. "Let's move. Put your left foot on the ground and push."

I hesitated. But even if I do fall, Yusei would be right here to catch me.

I blushed at that thought.

"You're turning red again." Yusei felt my forehead. "There's medicine if you need some."

I smacked his hand away. "I don't need medicine."

I'll show him that I can skateboard. I lifted my foot, and immediately I lost my balance. I fell backwards and landed on Yusei's chest. He stood me up and made me face his direction.

"I don't know how you managed to fall even when I was holding you." He bit his lip and turned away. It was different this time, he was trying not to laugh at me.

Dubious, I crossed my arms. "You were making me nervous!"

We stood there, staring at each other. Unable to hold it any longer, we both let out a laugh. It felt good, though. I haven't been like this with him since _that_ time apparently. I miss this.

I gazed into his eyes and saw my reflection. I was smiling _with_ him again. It's so ecstatic, we might even go back to how we were in the good-old times.

"You should take a break." His eyes twitched as he glanced past my shoulder. "Let's rest over there."

I smiled at him as he returned the favor. I definitely miss this.

We sat on a large, grassy hill away from the skate park. The air felt moderately cool and the sky was clear with a couple of clouds. I hadn't realized it, but today is actually a nice day. I could have sworn it looked different earlier.

Yusei stretched his arms and laid back in the grass. He patted the space beside him. I laid down next to him and stared up at the sky. That was the only thing to look at anyways.

"Take a look at that one." Yusei pointed to a round lump of fluff that had spikes at the top. "Doesn't it look familiar to you?"

I squinted at it. "It looks like... Crow!" I giggled. I pointed to a cloud with a bun and what looked like glasses. "And there goes Mrs. Zora over there."

He chuckled. "I can't believe we still have to clean her classroom."

"Well, she was pretty much pissed at our behavior that day."

Yusei turned his head towards me. "You remember what I told you on that day, right?"

"Of course I do." How can I forget? I remember everything in detail from when I walked into the room to where I ran out of it.

"Do you remember what I asked you earlier in the limo?"

My eyes widened. I don't want to think about it, but I want to tell him how I feel. "So, what if I do remember?"

"Will you tell me the truth?"

He got me. There's no turning back now. I have to stop acting like a coward and tell him already. I squeezed my hand and looked at him straight in the eye. "I guess I-"

"...they are!" A small, male voice spoke out near us. "Can't you tell just by looking at them?"

"No way, Leo." The female equivalent replied. "It doesn't look like it to me."

We sat up to find Leo and Luna spying at us from below the hill. Once again, I was saved. But, another side of me didn't want them to interrupt.

"But look at them!" Leo exclaimed. "They're sitting down with their bodies next to each other!"

"They're not even holding hands. Only real couples do that."

"It doesn't matter if they're not holdi-"

"Let's just go back inside and watch a movie."

"Akiza." Yusei grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind a tree. "Back to what I was saying..."

"Uh, " I glanced at the ground. "What was it again?"

"I've asked you twice already." He sighed and held my shoulders. "Do you li-"

"Akiza!" Luna called out from the other side of the tree. "Leo thinks that the movie 'My Little Sunlight Unicorn' is dumb. You'd watch it with me, would you?"

"No!" Leo yelled. "She wants to watch 'Morphtronics' with Yusei and me!"

"It seems like they need me." I quickly left him to ponder on his own. He didn't try to stop me.

Instead, he simply shrugged it off and followed me to the twins.

* * *

When all of the fun and games came to an end, we sent the twins to their rooms promptly at their bedtime. Shortly after that, their parents arrived. That seemed to be my only chance to be alone with Yusei. During the rest of the day, he didn't mention anything from what we talked about in the limo. He's trying to be uninterested, but I know he's still upset. And that's starting to bother me.

Their parents gratefully thanked us and offered us a ride home, even though our houses are literally just around the corner. Yusei politely turned down the offer, stating he will visit a friend's house.

I figured to do the same, except I'm not going to visit any friends. We'll be outside together, so this will finally be my chance.

We announced our goodbyes and strolled off to the sidewalk. Tiny drops of rain fell that soon progressed into large, heavy ones. We quickly fled under a drooping tree that still had its leaves.

"Why won't it snow already?" I complained as I wrung out my soaked sweater.

"It's getting late." Yusei implied while looking at the time on his phone. He zipped his jacket and pulled his hood on. "You should call someone for a ride home. I wouldn't want you getting sick."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to walk."

I don't care about getting sick or getting rained on. I just don't want him to be alone. "I wouldn't mind walking with you."

He shook his head as he proceeded to the sidewalk without me. "It's best that we don't this time."

That damn barrier is back again.

No matter where our destination was— whether we faced obstacles, what the weather brought us, or how long it took— we would still walk side-by-side together. It was like he took those words and gouged my heart out.

I clenched a fist and ran after him, not giving a crap that I would get soaked. I stopped right in front of his tracks, blocking his path. "Whatever joke you're trying to play, quit it! It's not funny!"

He gave me a less of a surprised expression "I'm not trying to do anything at the moment." He replied rashly.

"Yes you are!" My eyes stung with overflowing tears. "Stop it okay? ! Stop screwing with my emotions!" I turned away and let out a small sob. "I didn't ask for any of this."

Yusei stared at me for a second. He took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. He pulled out the hood to cover my head from what felt like icicles stabbing us. I fought back, but he pulled me into a tight hug. I tried to punch him to free myself, of course, none of that worked. He's too strong, and I'm just using up my energy.

He placed his hand on my head and laid me on his shoulder. The sounds of my pleading cries muffled in his bare neck.

"Tell me." He broke the awkward silence. He tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer. "What's making you angry?"

I pursed my lips to keep myself from blurting it out.

"Akiza." He demanded in a strict voice. "Just say it."

"You." I intruded reluctantly.

His heartbeats increased as he gulped down his fears. "Then... tell me." He had a slight quiver in his voice. "It'll make you feel better."

Come on, don't feel nervous now. I've made it this far already. I can't quit now. "I... Yusei..." I took a small glimpse at him, our eyes met.

I took a deep breath and glanced at the ground. "When I first met you, you would always try to make me your friend. Even when I didn't want to be around you, you saw the kindness in me and never gave up." I looked up and gazed into his eyes. My heart pounded loudly as I stared into the endless cobalt void. "You're the only one who knows about my 'wretched marks'. You're the first one to actually care... for me."

He lifted my chin up to make me face him. He cracked a small grin. "Akiza..."

"I like how you always watch over me. You make me feel excited whenever you're with me." I smiled. "I want this awkward atmosphere between us to stop."

He placed his forehead on top of mines. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I moved in closer. "I'm going to say this right now." I whispered. "I love you."

He cupped my face and felt my cheek. This time, I didn't flinch. "I love you too."

I touched his hand. "I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I've never met you. My life would have turned out terrible without you-"

Yusei squeezed my cheeks. "Quiet..." He shushed in a low voice. He smiled and closed his eyes. "It's my turn to do something."

He suddenly crashed his lips onto mines. He held me tight as his hands slowly moved to my lower back. He pulled me onto his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His warmth made my body want to melt.

After a while I pulled away and gasped for air, gripping on his drenched shirt. I completely forgot about the rain we were under. I probably wouldn't have noticed if a gang tried to shoot us. That kiss was blissful. "Yusei... you'll catch a cold... your jacket..."

He kissed my cheek. "I don't want you to get sick either."

I held onto his clothes and laid my head on his shoulder. My surroundings became darker and my body felt weaker. My breathing slowed its paced and my sense of touch turned numb. All I felt was the freezing rain and my breathe that bounced back from his neck.

I passed out in Yusei's arms.

* * *

**So... it's been a while =.="**

**We've all been there. That special place we call 'writer's block'... But don't worry, it was only this chapter.**

**This 100 pound of milk chocolate is filling my belly. Haha... Thank you SaraDarkOtter ^_^ You and OtakuHarunaHimawari are spoiling me with make-believe treats.**

**Mecklord Emperor Granel says:**

" **...ugh...Please review this person...BEFORE I ABSORB YOUR STARDUST DRAGON!"**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! because it belongs to Kazumi Takahashi, but I totally would've made it more than just blah blah blah. I still can't get over the fact that 5D's ended.

Next time on Under the Roses, Hidden in the Stars:

"_Silly girl... Hurry up and call him."_

"_W-who...?"_

"_Fudo!"_

The next chapter will be a difficult one for me...


End file.
